Secrets Hidden in The Snow
by Shimmer712
Summary: The Winter Faerie Queen is dead. The Winter Fae search for a replacement and find a newly reborn Jack Frost, spreading snow and ice. If that's not a sign, what is?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or any folklore stories

Prologue

The Winter Queen is dead. Balance is wounded and broken.

The Winter Queen is dead. Her Fae search for her successor.

Many Fae try to claim her throne. The Winter Amulet rejects them all and fills them with cold and pierces their flesh with ice until the next person to try comes along.

The Summer Queen joins the search. Balance is gone and needs to be restored. These past four centuries, her fae have become unstable and while Winter is her Courts opposite, all the Courts balance and oppose each other. Summer needs Winter restored.

Seven hundred years have passed. The Winter Queen has been dead for seven centuries. Dark has joined the search and even the reclusive High Court Fae have emerged from their realm. Mortals have been changed and taken. The Heir has not been found. The Fae are panicked. How is it possible for a Faerie Throne to remain empty for so long?

A not-quite-mortal drowns in ice and cold just a week before he finished changing into Fae. He awakes and dances with snow and ice, unseen by mortals.

The new Winter Regent has been found.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or any folklore stories

Chapter One

The Amulet sang. Jack held in his hands and examined it in fascination. The chain was almost weightless around his neck.

The lack of skin broken by ice and cries of pain had convinced the faeries that he was the new Winter Regent. But the Amulet put Winter in the new Regent and Winter was already inside him. So was it that the test couldn't affect him at all?

_Jack Frost._

The Moon's voice echoed in his head. A name. That was all he was given.

There was nothing wrong with taking up the throne. The way the faeries trembled, whimpered, the way they were near hysterical at the lack of a Winter Regent, went a long way in convincing Jack the throne couldn't stay empty.

And if the Moon had other plans for Jack, well, he should have said something. If this ruins his plans, he has no one to blame but himself.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or any folklore stories

Chapter Two

Jack observed the Court as he dangled his feet in the pond. At one end of the Courtyard was a waterfall with a pond at the foot. The Winter Palace was a beautiful place, made of snowy white marble and the very image of beauty and elegance.

He smiled at a Spring Fae and waved happily. He was surprised that the Spring Fae belonged to his Court, but furry Gabriel had explained it to him.

"_We are the Court of Balance. Of Healing and Rest. Of Endings and Beginnings. Of Death and Rebirth. Thus Spring is your Court's Domain,"_ he said, brown face and green eyes earnest and ears twitching. _"And Winter protects us. That is why we are yours."_

His Fae had made sure to teach him everything they thought he needed to know. This included the other Courts.

The High Court was the original Court and has sealed itself away from the human realm. The Dark Court was the second and was created by Solitary Fae who wanted a Court but loathed the rigid structure the High Court lived by. The Summer Court was the third and was rumoured to have been created as a harem. After these Courts had been created, they were in an imbalance. So the last Court, the Winter Court was created. . The Regents drew strength from their Court and their Court drew strength from their Regent.

They also explained the role of Gabriel and his counterparts in the other Courts, the left-hands of the Regents. Gabriel was the one who had led the Court those centuries the Winter Throne was empty. Gabriel and his people weren't technically Fae but they were counted among the Spring Fae regardless. Of course, them not being Fae meant that certain rules didn't bind them.

Jack listened and learnt. After all, when he came out of the ice, he had nothing but his clothes and his staff before the Moon gave him his name.

What they couldn't explain was the whispers and crooning of the Amulet. The soft voice that was constantly in his ear.

A/N:

1) Fae cannot lie.  
2) If a Fae give their word, they have to keep it.  
3) With the exception of the Regents, all Fae are harmed by iron and steel.

Gabriel and his people, not being actual Fae, aren't bound by this.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or any Folklore.

Chapter Three

Gabriel and Jack made their way to the town. Jack was dancing along tree branches, wearing brown pants and a white blouse as he idly twirled his staff. Gabriel had taken on the form of a young man with brown hair wearing a grey cape. Jack hadn't realized he was shape-shifter before.

"So who are we here to see?" Jack asked.

"A Bean-Tighe named Sabine," Gabriel answered. "She married a human several years ago and wants her Halfling child sworn to a Court."

"Why?" Jack asked. "Does she have something against Solitaries?" The Amulet resting at the base of his throat crooned in its usual strange tongue.

"Nah. You know how High Queen Talia sometimes take people to her Court? She likes to do that with Halflings so their Fae parents always have them swear to a Court, so Talia can't touch them without crossing another Regent. Oh and Sabine's husband knows she's Fae," he added. Jack blinked in surprise.

"Ah." Jack had to admit, he was curious. Most fae tend to stick with their chosen Court or remain Solitary or in their troops. They may ask to be release from their Oath but that was rare. With Fae being long-lived, children were rare. Some of the shorter-lived fae had children every few centuries or so but new Oaths generally came from half-breeds who were convinced to by their fae parent. And that is only _if_ the Fae revealed what they were. Plenty of Fae who decided to take a human lover tended to hide the truth from the mortal family. Being new to his position, Jack had yet to receive an Oath being given.

"Nearly there," Gabriel murmured as they entered the town. Jack followed him to a house on the outskirts of the town. A woman answered the door.

"Cousin Gabriel," she smiled, the _"cousin"_ probably for the benefit of any humans in hearing range. "Please come in." Jack slipped indoors while she and Gabriel talked in the doorway before he turned and studied the woman.

Her mortal glamour had brown hair and didn't look overly pretty. By contrast, the true face he could see behind the glamour was inhumanely beautiful with pale grey hair and brown eyes. Her long, thin tongue flickered between her sharp teeth as Gabriel stepped in and she closed the door.

"My King," she greeted, bowing her head.

"Where is your daughter?" Gabriel asked.

"In her room," Sabine answered, before turning. "Matilda!"

A pretty young girl walked in, eying Jack. She opened her mouth as if to say something then thought better of it.

"I am Jack Frost, Regent and King of the Winter Court," Jack introduced himself to the half-fae girl.

"Matilda," she introduced herself.

"Your ma covered things with you?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes, do I swear the Oath now?" she asked.

"May as well," Jack answered.

Matilda sank to her knee, her head bowed.

"I offer my Vow to the Court of Winter. To you, Jack Frost. To fight at your word, to hold your friends as my own, and your enemies as my own. I pledge my Loyalty to Winter," she intoned.

"The Winter Court accepts you as our own," Jack answered quietly, extending a cold hand to rest upon hers as the Amulet hummed. Matilda hesitated then gave him a small smile.

"Th- I am honoured," she corrected herself. Evidently her mother had made sure to educate her daughter on her non-human kin.

Sabine smiled. "My husband will return soon. Would you like to meet him?"

"Be strange if we came into town and only stayed for a few minutes, given how far the next one is and how difficult it is for mortals to travel in Winter," Gabriel pointed out.

"True," Sabine agreed.

They spent the next few days in the human town. Gabriel assisted his "cousin" and her husband during his stay. The husband was a bit uneasy around Gabriel. It was probably while he was used to the notion of his wife being non-human, it wasn't the same as having another non-human around. That and having a King stay was apparently nerve-wracking. Before he and his wife were very respectful to Jack.

The man got a bit of a shock when one of his neighbours walked through Jack. It was one thing to be told that they couldn't see Jack and another to see proof.

Jack giggled in delight seeing the children play in his snow and happily joined in, his glee only marred by the children's ignorance of their Fae playmate.

After a week, Gabriel and Jack said their goodbyes and left to return to the Court.

Matilda was never called upon to serve her Court, nor did she ever require their protection. However, she still loved her King and fondly remembered his visit. She told her children of a child of Ice and Snow, who was loved by the Wind and who laughed and danced. She spun a whimsical tale which led to the saying of Jack Frost nipping at noses.

However, while her children believed her stories for a while, their belief did not last and Jack's forays into the mortal realm were filled with both joy and loneliness.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or any Folklore.

Chapter Four

Gabriel stood in the doorway of his King's bed chambers, attentive and watchful. Jack stirred in his sleep fretfully.

Gabriel had failed. He was supposed to be his King's left hand, his protector and the child was kidnapped and tortured. By the same people who killed the previous Winter Regent.

Gabriel clenched his fists. First he failed his family, his wife killed, his children devoured, his brother missing and probably dead, then he became the Regents Protector and failed _again._ Twice.

He hadn't even captured the culprits.

"_They live on borrowed time,"_ Isolde crooned, arctic chill in her voice.

"_They cannot hide forever. We shall have their blood," _Meallan agreed, his voice crackling with electricity.

Isolde and Meallan. Ice and Lightning. The two swords that belonged to the left hand of the Winter Regent. The two swords that now belonged to him.

His first failure since obtaining his rank cost Queen Sidra her life. His second result in his King being tortured and nearly killed. Gabriel crossed the room to the balcony.

_He survived because he is both Fae and Spirit. He is the Winter King and The Spirit of Winter. What will kill the other Regents will wound him but he will survive._

Being both Spirit and Fae gave Jack some protection from what the other Regents were vulnerable to. In some ways, he was like any other Fae, but in others, it was all too clear he was also a Spirit.

Gabriel frowned and looked up. The realms of the Winter, Summer and Dark Courts weren't quite part of the mortal realm, but they weren't separate like the High Court's Realm. He fixed his gaze on the Moon.

_Did you plan this? Or did you have some other fate in mind for my King when you remade him?_

Exactly _what_ did that man have in mind for Jack? It's not like he gave him anything information, just a name. And then he essentially abandoned Jack.

Humans couldn't see Jack. Not even when he cloaked himself in a mortal glamour. He could not touch them.

It was different for the other Fae. They could use glamours to make themselves visible to humans and even without glamours, they could touch them, although mortals were unaware or assumed it was their imagination.

And humans walking through Jack caused his King _pain_.

Gabriel wished he could convince his King to remain in the Winter realm, where he would not be harmed by unwitting mortals. But Jack liked mortals. And he had his favourites among the children.

At least he didn't do what the High Court did and take those favourites. Although he did take in those mortals when the High Queen discarded them. Gabriel remembered when the High Queen actually sent a messenger protesting the Winter Courts' care for her castoffs

The messenger had been stabbed and sent back with a message saying her interference wasn't appreciated.

It probably would have been more extreme if the High Queen herself had come.

Fae morals were…odd. Oh, they were sweet and helpful – if they liked you. They just had a skewered idea on whole how to react to offences thing and people they don't like. He paused and considered several past incidents before amending his thoughts to include that them helping you wasn't always a good thing either.

They saw nothing wrong with killing mortals, because they were so short lived. Wandering the mortal realm, they gleefully poked and groped mortals, hidden from their eyes. They seduced mortals then simply vanished. A few had used glamours to impersonate mortals and start conflict. And they honestly had no idea that there was anything wrong with their actions.

Gabriel had done his best to ensure that his King's moral compass didn't wind up so skewered. He had limited success. Jack generally only wanted to play and look after his Court. But he was capable of being very dangerous. Even more so when he has more control of his powers.

Still, Jack claimed the Winter throne less than a decade ago. And Gabriel had a duty to the child.

Gabriel will not allow another failure.

"_Nor will we,"_ Isolde remarked. _"The King is __**ours**__. Any who threaten him are threatening our Court."_

"_And those who threaten our Court, die,"_ Meallan stated.

Gabriel nodded. He had lost one home. He had lost two children. He refused to lose another.

Never again.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or any Folklore.

Chapter Five

"My apologies."

Gabriel stopped and stared at his King, frozen in his stance, swords in hand. Jack sat at the edge of the training field where he had been watching the protector train. He still wore bandages from his capture and torture.

"Pardon?" Gabriel blinked. He hadn't been expecting that. Firstly, he didn't think Jack had done anything he needed to apologize for. Secondly, Fae didn't apologize. If they actually thought they did something apology-worthy (something that didn't happen often), they usually showed it with actions, not words. They never actually said _"I'm sorry"._ They would (rarely) say something along the lines of "My apologies" like Jack just did. _"Sorry"_ was actually offensive to them. So was _"thank you"_ for that matter.

Jack fidgeted in place. "My apologies," he repeated. "I left the boundaries of the Courts territory without alerting someone which led to my capture by Maili's pack." He swallowed. "I caused you worry. I shouldn't have done that."

Gabriel sighed and sheathed Meallan and Isolde. "Your apologies are not needed. I was the one in error," he said, carefully phrasing his words to avoid the word _"sorry"_. "I knew Maili caused the death of your predecessor and I knew she was still out there. Yet I did not warn you. It was my failure and my fault. I would understand if you choose to strip me of my rank and give it to someone you think would safeguard you better."

"You saved me," Jack stated simply. "I trust you with my life."

Gabriel smiled at his King, feeling a warmth in his chest. Jack, like any other Fae, could not lie. Which meant everything Jack said was the truth.

"I am honoured by your faith in me," he told the child. Jack smiled back, his grin getting wider when Gabriel hugged him.

The warmth faded as Jack clung to him. Whenever he openly showed affection like this, he could feel the desperation in Jack. The Frost Child was cherished by his Court but his people were a little too aware of his status, resulting in a wall between them in their interactions. A wall which was all too obvious to Jack. Which was probably why he looked up to Gabriel so much. Gabriel didn't put up a wall.

Of course, a lot of the time, Gabriel found himself feeling like the fun-loving Sprites' parent. Bit hard to have a wall up in that situation. Especially since he desperately missed being a parent.

Gabriel stroked the pale hair, feeling Jack cuddle up to him. It wasn't good for Jack to be deprived of affection. But the rest of the Court was too awed by Jack and humans couldn't see him. There were other Spirits but the few times Jack had met them, they hadn't been too impressed, scoffing his ignorance of things that they thought he should know about and actually trying to bully him.

Gabriel did _not_ regret stabbing that Forest Spirit with Meallan and electrocuting him. He did wish he had a way to the Moon to express his opinion. If those Spirits were telling the truth (and how he wished the no-lie thing applied to them too), then Jack was without knowledge he needed.

Gabriel shook his head and pulled Jack closer. While the Man in the Moon may be willing to neglect Jack and leave him to fend for himself, _he_ was not. He just wished he wasn't the only one. May be if he took him to Haven, the village where his people resided? While loyal and sworn to the Winter Court, they weren't Fae and weren't affected by the empty Throne so maybe they wouldn't be so awestruck.

"Would you like to train with me?" he asked. "It would be wise for you to learn how to defend yourself with Maili still out there." And Maili _would _return and try to accomplish her obscure goals again. Unless she was killed.

"Sure!" Jack chirped, his face radiant.

Gabriel was loyal to his King. Gabriel would always protect this child.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or any Folklore.

Chapter Six

"So where are we going?" Jack asked as he wandered along behind Gabriel as they travelled along the gorge. The elder kept twisting around to keep an eye on his King and frequently stumbled (and in one case walked into a tree), until he simply stopped and pushed Jack in front on him.

"We're going to Haven," he answered. Gabriel had been fretting over his king since Maili, and the boy's nightmares did not ease his concerns.

"Haven?" Jack perked up. "That's where your people live, right?"

"Yep," Gabriel smiled. "Haven't been back for a while so I'd thought I'd catch up and show you around."

"How far do we have to go? Are there any kids? Is everyone there like you?"

"Settle down. It's not much further," Gabriel chuckled. Isolde and Meallan hummed in the protector's ear.

The gorge opened up to a hilly plain at the foot of the slope they were atop of. Jacks eyes widened as he took in the view. The plain seemed to be a bizarre mix of spring and winter with large trees scattered about. Jack could see windows and doors built into the trees and hills.

"It looks like something from a story," Jack said in awe. Someone noticed them and a small group came up to greet them.

"Gabriel!" A golden furred individual boomed. "Who is this?" His brown eyes looked at Jack.

"Is this the new Regent?" This one's fur was a pinkish red and her eyes were lilac. "He's adorable!"

This seemed to be the cue everyone was waiting for and they proceeded to crowd around Jack.

"He looks so young!" one cooed.

"It's nice to meet you, your majesty," the lilac eyed one said softly, smiling. "I'm Myris."

"Brom," the first one to speak introduced himself.

After a round of introductions, Jack was led down the slope to the village. Jack found himself feeling a bit overwhelmed. He loved his Court, he truly did and would do anything he could for them. But, there was always that bit of distance.

It was lonely.

Jack bit his lip and checked to see that Gabriel was still there. As usual, the warrior wasn't too far away, his eyes frequently turning to his king as he talked to …Brom, wasn't it? He wouldn't go too far, would he?

The residents of Haven were mostly Gabriel's people although a few had taken a Fae as a mate.

Later the residents of Haven decided to have a feast shared by everyone and several individuals returned to their homes to cook. Gabriel led Jack to one of the tree houses.

"This is where I used to live," Gabriel said as he opened the door. Jack peered in.

"Looks cosy," he commented. "Shouldn't it be dusty though?" Gabriel snorted.

"Nah, someone comes in regularly to make sure it's clean and visitors sometimes stay here."

"Oh," Jack said. He stepped inside and wandered around. Gabriel stepped after him.

"This is the room you'll be staying while we're here," he said as Jack peered into a room. Jack eyed the bed. It was essentially a wooden frame hanging from the ceilings by chains. "If you're worried about the bed falling, I can remove the chains and put it on the floor."

Jack shook his head. "No. It's fine." He paused, hesitating. "Gabriel?"

"…Yeah?" Gabriel looked at him, his expression showing that he had picked up the tone in Jack's voice. "What is it?"

"The Winter Candidates before me… the trial wasn't nice." Jack looked at him. "It was torture. The Fae took a lot of people from their home and family, didn't they?" Jack asked.

Gabriel sighed. "Yeah."

"Why? I mean, it looked as though things were pretty bad for the Fae when I tried on the Amulet but apparently the Throne had been empty for seven hundred years by then. So why was finding a new Regent so urgent?"

"When the Last Regent, Queen Sidra died, we managed to locate her just a moment before her last breath. She had been casting a spell. We didn't catch enough to know exactly what it was supposed to do, but given how bad things had gotten the other times the Winter Throne was empty…" Gabriel shrugged. "While the Fae themselves were affected, the Realms and the human World wasn't. It's usually worse with the Winter Throne then it is with the other ones because the Winter Court was created specifically to balance the others so it can adjust for one of the others being empty and delay things getting bad. Whatever that spell was, it was her creation and she never passed it onto any else, it seems."

"How bad can it get?" Jack asked. Gabriel pulled a face.

"The worst case apparently caused an ice age," he deadpanned.

Jack choked.

"But that's probably an exaggeration. I think," Gabriel shook his head. "The ice age occurred before I came to this world. Before I met Aine. My mate." He closed his eyes.

"What was she like?" Jack asked quietly.

"She was lovely. She was an Alseid. She had a grove in Ireland." Gabriel sighed. "We had two children."

"…What happened to them?" Jack asked in a near whisper.

"…They died. Along with most of my people. I knew of the Winter Court since Aine was a member and asked the Winter Queen for shelter. It was granted. I swore loyalty to the Court but didn't become a guard until about five, six thousand years ago." Gabriel was quiet for a moment before he added, "I still miss them. They weren't the only ones killed. Bastard responsible took out _entire races_. My people, we came to the Winter Court and hid and fought any that followed. That's how we survived."

Jack nodded and silently traced frost patterns on a nearby window. Gabriel had a wife. He had kids. He had a _family._ And they were gone.

Was the person responsible still out there? Gabriel never used his own form outside the Realm. Was so they wouldn't realise that Gabriel and his people were alive?

I've been getting some questions so I'll answer them and give some extra information.

I don't have any pairings in mind. One-shot character Matilda did have a crush on Jack but nothing came of it. So, if you saw Jack/OC, you're right, it was there but purely one-sided.

Sabine, as mentioned was a Bean-Tighe. The description I find for them is this:

_Bean-Tighe: Originated in Ireland and is also called Our Housekeeper. Their element is earth and they are found at hearthsides, especially between Samhain to Beltane. Pronounced Ban-tee or Ban-Teeg; no one has ever fully described them. They are thought to appear as small elderly women in old-fashioned peasant clothing with kindly, dimpled faces. They are very friendly to humans and wish to have a friendly human house to watch over. They are faery housekeepers who can be found watching over children, hearths, and pets. It is also believed they would finish up chores left undone by the tired mother of the house. They love fresh strawberries and cream._

I took liberties with the appearance, obviously.

I _did_ get inspiration for the idea of Courts from Wicked Lovely but most of the Fae are built around information I found on them in stories and online for a presentation I had to do (which had a role in my inspiration for this). Also, some (most, actually) of the research shows the Fae to be creepy little buggers.

As for what happened to Jack, he was young, inexperienced with his powers and wandered off by himself. Maili saw an opportunity and acted. He was tortured. Maili had expected him to die but he survived because he is not just Fae but Spirit too.

I know I'm being vague with Gabriel's description. But he is a shape-shifter. How he looks (and whether or not he's a he) is a matter of choice.

Isolde and Meallan are magic swords. As you can probably guess, Isolde (name meaning ice) has ice powers and Meallan (name meaning lightning) had lightning powers.

Just notice that while I stated that Aine, Gabriels dead wife is an Alseid, I didn't say what an Alseid is. An Alseid is an Land Nymph that protects glens and groves.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or any Folklore.

Chapter Seven

Jack and Gabriel spent a month in Haven. The warm affection and open gestures delighted Jack, as Gabriel's people didn't put up a wall. But then, since they weren't Fae, they weren't affected by the Empty Throne.

There were only four children, with a significant age gap between the eldest and youngest.

"Why so few kids?" Jack had asked.

"We're a long lived race, like the Fae. Long enough that people referred to us as immortal," Gabriel had explained. "So we have a low birth rate, naturally."

"Huh?"

"If the birth rate exceeded the death rate, then sooner or later the population would constantly grow and eventually crowd themselves out. As such, the longer lived a race is, the lower the birth rate, generally speaking. With another long species, like the Fae, it doesn't really change. If we had mated with a shorter lived species, the chances of kids would increase if they were compatible. That's why most Fae births are half-breeds. And the kids are usually mortal, like Matilda. You remember her?"

"Yeah. She smiled a lot."

"…Right."

"But you and Aine had _two_ kids?"

"My people usually have two at a time, maybe three, when pregnancies happened. Even so, we spent years being told what a miracle it was since while it was normal for us, it was very rare for fae like Aine."

When they returned to the Court, the Fae questioned whether Jack had enjoyed himself, if anything had happened and so on. Unlike Gabriel's people, there were no friendly gestures, pats on the back or anything. The distance had never been so starkly clear.

But he could still read the affection in the faces and body language. That was just as clear.

It wasn't that long ago that the Winter Throne was empty. It might seem like a while for Jack but he knew that your perspective of time changed. Like how five minutes seems like forever when you were a little kid but hardly any time at all when you were older. With how long lived the Fae were, to them, it probably wasn't that long ago. They were still scared of what had happened.

Jack hoped that there was a point where time seemed to move faster in your perspective as you grew older. Given that he was Fae _and_ Spirit, he was probably going to be around for a long time.

He didn't want decades passing in seconds for him.

* * *

Gabriel does take the form of a wolf sometimes, but that's not what he looks like. He uses shape-shifting frequently because he regularly goes to the Mortal Realm where the guy who massacred his people hangs out. No point in letting him know there's survivors.

Fae are fairies. Incidentally, a reference I found stated that calling them _fairies_ is actually insulting. Kinda like calling someone an ape. Technically true but still offensive.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or any Folklore.

Chapter Eight

"Well, hello there, little one."

Jack spun around to see a tall woman in a long, billowy green dress, smiling down at him. She was very beautiful, with fair skin and long, pale, blonde hair. Her wide blue eyes seemed genuinely happy to see him. She was slender and looked too delicate to be a threat.

The key word being _looked._ They were in the Unclaimed Territories of the Faerie Realm after all.

"And who might you be?" she continued, tilting her head.

"His name's Jack Frost," Gabriel spoke up, as he got to all fours. He currently wore the form of a large wolf. "Didn't expect to see you here, Akuji."

_Akuji. _Jack had heard that name before. The Queen of the Dark Court and a Glaistig. Although Jack couldn't remember much about what a Glaistig was, just the feeling it wasn't something nice.

Akuji laughed merrily. "I was having a meal but I'm finished," she beamed then her face became more serious as she glanced at Jack. "So you're the New Winter Regent?" she asked.

"That is correct," Jack said softly. Akuji _seemed_ nice but that didn't automatically mean she wouldn't hurt him.

"I heard of your run-in with Maili," she said softly. "She has been hunted for a long time. Her abduction of you caused her to lose many followers to The Relentless Beast."

Jack blinked. "What?"

"Gabriel was quite upset when he saw the state they left you in," she explained. So 'The Relentless Beast' referred to Gabriel? "So he punished the ones he caught. Incidentally, Gabby, you have a new nick-name! The Blood-Soaked Fury!"

"What!" Gabriel yelped.

"Oh, you didn't know?" She looked surprised. "Fae _do _talk, you know and some of mine went to help you, remember? We do have a score to settle with Maili. Although a number of my Fae were both impressed _and_ horrified with what you did! I mean, sewing that Gywllion's mouth shut and flaying her?"

Jack glanced at Gabriel who avoided his gaze. "…Gabriel keeps me safe," he said quietly. "He doesn't seem to like it when he fails." Akuji's expression softened.

"That he doesn't," she said softly. "I should return to my Court." She stepped forward and kissed Jack on the cheek. "It was nice meeting you, Winter King Jack Frost," she murmured, her breath drifting on a slight breeze. It smelled of some sort of metal and oddly sweet.

She gave him one last bright smile and walked off, a trail of hoof-prints behind her.

"I guess we should heard back too," Jack turned to look at Gabriel.

"…Yeah."

The two walked in silence for a short bit.

"Gabriel?"

The shape-shifter closed his eyes. "I was angry," he said in response to the unspoken question. "You were so still and looked so _tiny_, and there was so much blood. I was angry and overdid it. I lost my temper."

"You're always so controlled. I didn't think you could," Jack remarked.

"I can. I'm as flawed as everyone else."

Jack thought for a bit. "If there_ is_ someone out there who is perfect, they're probably pretty boring."

Gabriel laughed slightly. "But wouldn't that be flaw? Meaning they're _imperfect_?"

Jack giggled then tripped. "Oof!" He shook his head and turned to look at what he tripped over.

The body of a man. A smear of blood was around a wound in his throat. At the sight of the corpse, Jack remembered what a Glaistig was.

"_I was having a meal but I'm finished."_

"Oh," he said quietly and climbed to his feet. _Did he have a family?_ He wondered. "We shouldn't leave him here."

"Jack?"

"There are scavengers and the gardens could always use more fertiliser," Jack said, as he looked at the body.

"Whatever you say, Jack."

* * *

**The Glaistig**: She is a water faerie, a beautiful seductress with the body of a goat which she hides under a long billowy green dress. She lures men to dance with her, then feeds like a vampire on their blood. She can be benign as well, often tending children and the elderly or herding cattle for farmers.

**Gywllion:** The evil mountain fairies of Wales. They are hideous female spirits who waylay and misled travellers at night on the mountain roads. They were friends and patrons of goats and might take goat form.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or any Folklore.

Chapter Nine

Jack yawned as he curled up against Gabriel's side. They were in the Mortal, Jack spending the day playing and creating snow storms and frost patterns while Gabriel, in the form of a massive wolf, lopped alongside him, always watchful.

Now, as the sky was painted black and stars emerged to show their light, the Winter King was falling asleep in a wooded area on the outskirts of town.

Sleepily, Jack chattered away about the children he had played with, noting that one boy never threw at this girl and always flushed when she threw at him. A boy seemed to always target another kid, did he dislike him or something? A girl had a doll that she insisted had its own mind and personality that she frequently consulted which was so cute.

Gabriel listened as his King gradually dozed off. He smiled fondly then tilted his head back to glance at the sky.

It was a half moon. Gabriel rolled his eyes at it.

"Just so you know, I think you've messed up big time," he told it quietly. "Whatever plans you have, just remember, he's mine. Mine to care for, mine to teach, mine to _protect._ What you want doesn't really matter to me. Only what's best for my King and what's left of my people."

Sanderson Mansnoozie silently chortled as elephants and mermaids made their way to dreamers. He happily scattered more dreamsand, the golden grains taken form and gliding away. He paused to admire a little sand-fairy as it vanished into a house. So pretty.

Sandy knew that fairies were real. But they weren't like humans imagined. He had encountered some occasionally. Not always friendly encounters. There _was_ truth to those human stories of changelings after all. Sandy and the others had occasional caught them taking a child and stepped in to convince the Fae to leave the child. Sometimes it ended well, other times things got a little bloody.

Sandy winced at the memory. Depending on the Fae, those incidents could get really bad. But he couldn't help worry. These past centuries, the Fae had seemed to be in bad shape for some a reason. These past years, whatever it was had been resolved as they had perked up but Sandy couldn't help but wonder what had happened. It had something to do with the Winter Court, he had found that out but that was all he knew.

He blinked as he noticed a trail of sand leading, not to a house, but the grove of trees outside of town. Frowning, he moved in that direction. Was there someone sleeping out in the cold? Concerned, the Guardian of Dreams followed the sand.

He came across a boy curled up against… a dog, he supposed although he couldn't think of a species that big. The child, nearing the end of his adolescent years, was extraordinarily pale and had a cape made of some animal hide.

Curious, Sandy moved closer only to be halted by a low growl.

"If you mean him harm, I can assure you things will not end well for you," came the rumble as bright green eyes opened and focused on him.

Sandy scowled, insulted. Him, harm a child? He was a _Guardian_! He flashed images above his head to convey his message.

The not-a-dog stared at the flashing symbols for a couple of minutes. "Ah, so you're the Sandman. I've heard of you but…" here he paused. "Well, to be honest, I expected someone taller. No offense."

Now smiling, Sandy shook his head then made an arrow pointing at the boy, accompanied by a question.

"Who is he?" not-a-dog- clarified. When Sandy nodded, he continued. "His name is Jack Frost. He belongs to the Winter Court. He's my protectorate."

Sandy cocked his head then pointed his arrow at the not-a-dog.

"Who am I? I'm known as Gabriel."

_That_ made Sandy pause. Just as he had heard of the Courts, he had also heard of Gabriel. From what Sandy had gathered, the creature had a nasty streak several miles wide, judging from his nicknames. While Gabriel hadn't done anything yet to confirm this (yes, he had threatened Sandy but that was relating to Jack's well-being), the titles The Death Stalker, The Relentless Beast, and the Crimson Hand (titles that had popped up in the last three thousand years) didn't create a picture of a someone who was warm and gooey in their dealings.

Of course, those titles also failed to create a picture of someone who would act as a pillow for someone like he was doing now.

_Wait a minute._

Gabriel had always been loyal to the Winter Regent. For thousands of millennia, Gabriel had always stood by the Winter Regent, according to the stories. So, if Gabriel was here, then this child was…

_I'm seeing a Faerie King._

…

_I can see what Gabriel meant by expecting someone taller. Not to mention older._

Sandy made a sand crown float above his head and formed a question mark and snowflakes. Gabriel huffed.

"Yeah, he's the new Winter Regent." At Sandy's surprised look, Gabriel inclined his head. "The Winter Queen died. Jack's her successor."

Sandy wondered what happened when Jack stirred, cracking an eye open. "Ga'iel?" came the sleepy slur.

"Unexpected company dropped in," Gabriel said in explanation.

"Oh." Jack turned and peered at Sandy curiously, his eyes wary. Sandy frowned inwardly. He had never had _any_ child, even an immortal one, be wary of him. What had this one cautious?

"He's the Sandman," Gabriel told him.

"Really?" Jack perked up. "The stories say you used to be a star! Is that true?" Grinning, Sandy nodded. "So what happened?"

Sandy sketched the story in his sand. He wasn't sure Jack understood everything, actually, he thought Jack was missing a lot but the pale boy seemed to be enjoying himself. Too bad his sand didn't give off enough light to reveal Gabriel's face completely. There was something about the creature that nagged at his mind.

When the story ended, Sandy made a snow flake. Jack giggled and made one of his own. The two made increasingly elaborate snowflakes and other shapes from ice and sand until Gabriel pointed out it was late and Sandy had work to do. Both Sandy and Jack pouted.

Sandy gave a silent sigh and shrugged at Jack before blowing a little dream sand into his face. The young king yawned and fell back to sleep. Gabriel smiled softly and gave Sandy a nod as the tiny man left.

Sandy wondered what was the story behind Gabriel's nicknames. He certainly didn't seem like he deserved them.

But then, one meeting wasn't really enough to give a detail account of one's character. And Gabriel was Fae. All Fae were capable of cruelty.

Yes, I know I said Gabriel isn't Fae, but Sandy's conclusion is understandable. He's missing information so he believes Gabriel is Fae. He has no reason to think otherwise.

And I know I'm contradicting earlier chapters by saying that Gabriel had always been loyal to the Winter Court for thousands of millennia, when Gabriel himself said that he only became a Guard about five, six thousand years ago. That will come up later. It is NOT a mistake. So please don't point it out.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or any Folklore.

Chapter Ten

Jack giggled in delight as the wind carried over the trees. Glancing down, he could see Gabriel leaping through in the form of a wolf-like creature (although his form was smaller and more slender than usually to avoid breaking branches beneath him), chasing after him.

Jack grinned and turned his head. "Gabriel! Let's go see the town over there!" he called, gesturing. Gabriel changed direction and the two made their way towards the human settlement. As they got closer they could see smoke and hear shouting. Jack frowned as the feverish anger in the yells.

_What is going on?_

The treeline ended showing and open area. In this area, a jeering, roaring crowd was gathered. A woman, elderly, probably a grandmother was tied to a stake, raging flames at her feet as she sobbed and shrieked, seemingly confused.

It only took a few minutes for her voice to fade and her form to go limp. Her shift was stained with soot and what Jack could see of her thighs and hands through the flames and smoke were blister red and raw. The reek of roasted human flesh filled Jack's nostrils and he cringed, remembering mocking laughter as his arm was held in flames.

Jack shuddered and rubbed his arm absently, reassuring himself that those wounds were long healed and gone.

_I know her._

Jack had seen that face, he knew this, but not old and weathered by age and pain but young and fresh.

"I want to know who she is," Jack told Gabriel. The shape-shifter nodded and watched from the trees as Jack glided closer to eavesdrop. Unlike the Fae, he could not conceal himself from human eyes. There was a medallion he had that would glamour him from their sight but he had left it behind. Gabriel silently cursed himself for his carelessness.

Jack quietly listened and drifted through the crowd until he got the titbit of information he wanted.

_Matilda._

Sabine's halfing daughter. The giver of the first fealty oath Jack received. One sworn to his Court.

He had liked Matlida. She had smiled at his, told him stories, she had been kind to him.

Her condemner was a man named Jonathan Corwin.

Jack watched and listened. And _planned._

Jonathan was a town big shot and used to getting his way by pushing his weight around. A bigot of the worse kind, with the wealth and authority to act on it. Jack decided he was a spoiled, petty bully.

Jack enjoy riling him up, by throwing icy snowballs at him when no one was around to moving things when he wasn't looking. He even fogged up the windows and mirrors in his house and spelt out "Guilty", "Monster", "Murderer", and other accusing things. All which vanished when he tried to show them to someone else.

The stupid, stupid man had killed one if Jack's people. Did he really expect to get away with it?

Jonathan had lost some of his reputation if the whispers during his absence were anything to go by. But he had his power and authority still. How did he get trusted with such a position anyway? Who would give such a foul, selfish man power over his peers?

The worst part was that he saw nothing wrong with what he was doing. Those he condemned weren't normal, they didn't fit in so they were a threat to the towns way of life in his eyes and therefore needed to die.

Not just foul and stupid but blind too.

Jack floated behind his chair and meals and gently blew onto his plate, chilling the food instantly. Jonathan took a sip of cold soup and cursed angrily. He yelped when he slid into bed only to find the sheets coated in ice. His vases and other breakables fell and broken for no reason he could see. He would find his pictures had been turned upside down when he was out of sight. At one point, the man would swear he saw one lift itself from its hooks, rotate so it was upside down then return to its place.

All the while, accusing messengers appeared on his windows and mirrors.

After few weeks, Jack unleashed a blizzard before he returned to the Winter Realm with Gabriel. Only to open a gate to the Mortal realm directly in Jonathan's bedroom a couple days later.

The town was still in the middle of Winter and if a place didn't have any defences, then as long as it was Winter, Jack could opening a gate there.

He stood over the sleeping man and watched him for a few moments. Then he froze his limbs to the bed and his mouth shut.

That woke Jonathan instantly but Jack ignored that and calmly impaled two pieces of ice into the man, one in his throat and one in his chest. Jack checked that the curtains were drawn closed and the door shut before returning to the Winter Realm. He didn't bother taking the shards of ice. They would melt and leave no trace of what had happened.

He was the Winter King. He had an obligation to those under his protection.

* * *

I just made Jack into nightmare fuel, didn't I? This chapter creeps me out. I had originally intended to have Jack just torment the guy with pranks and…yeah. Yikes.

I think the last line is kinda freaky. It says that Jack didn't _want_ to kill the guy but thought he _had _to. Why did I write this? And why did I post it right after a cute chapter?

When burnt at the stake, if the flames are small, the causes of death are heatstroke, shock, the loss of blood and/or simply the thermal decomposition of vital body parts. One of the symptoms of heatstroke is confusion. The body would be burnt from the feet up with the hands generally level with the thighs. In some cases, suffocation from smoke inhalation killed the condemned early in the burning.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or any Folklore.

Chapter Eleven

"Oof!" Jack landed on his behind, arms aching as shattered ice fell around and on him. Above him Gabriel chuckled as he lowered Isolde.

"You need to work on making your barriers faster and stronger," he observed. Jack winkled his nose at him as he climbed to his feet. "Don't forget, to you against an opponent stronger than yourself, you must not be weaker than that opponent."

"That doesn't even make sense!" Jack complained.

Myris watched them through the kitchen window. She sighed and closed her eyes. As far as she knew, she and Gabriel were all that was left of their tribe. Not that that was unusual. There were less than forty of their species left, despite all the time since the massacre. Their long life-spans meant that they rarely had children. It hadn't been a problem before, a source of disappointment and wistfulness, yes, a problem, no, but now, when there was so few of them left, when it would be so easy to wipe what was left of them, the low birth rate was a curse.

She couldn't help but worry for her tribesman. They may have been distant relations but he was the only clansman she had left. He had been so broken when Aine and their children died, and the loss of his brother didn't help.

So few had survived the massacre. Gabriel had collected as many as he could and took them to the shelter of the Winter Realm, his mate's home. But they were so spread out and there were so many of those _things_.

Even some of those Gabriel had found and led had perished, killed on their way to the shelter Gabriel promised.

Like her own brother and their best friends. They were torn to pieces before Myris's eyes then the creatures had turned their attentions to her.

Brom had saved her, smashing the first with a sledgehammer. He was followed by others. But their aid hadn't come soon enough to save the three most precious to her. They were lost forever.

They say time heals all wounds. They never mention that the old scars still ache from time to time.

She had heard of Jack's dealing with a mortal who had killed one of those sworn to the Winter Court and was worried. While the man had deserved it, it would paint Jack in a poor light. She didn't want him to be viewed as a heartless killer by outsides, especially other spirits. Someone who was _not_ an easy target for venting aggression, that she would happily encourage, but heartless and murderous? No. Not such a sweet child.

She had asked Gabriel to arrange for her to have a discussion with the child. Gabriel had offered to talk with Jack for her only for her to point that he had been among the Fae for so long, that their morals had rubbed off on him. He had protested a bit more but eventually let her have her way.

Now she just had to figure out what she was going to say.

* * *

Jack happily munched on Myris's cookies, chirruping at her between mouthfuls. She gave him a weak smile in return, causing Jack's to falter. Something was bothering her.

"What's wrong?" Myris startled at his query.

"Oh…nothing…I was just…" Myris sighed, shaking her head. "Jack, has anyone explained morals and ethics to you?"

Jack blinked at her. Those were new words. He hadn't heard anyone mention them before. "No," he answered. "What are they?"

"Ooo boy, now _there's_ a loaded question," she muttered. "Morals and ethics are… how do I put this? They're about right and wrong, only it varies sometimes, depending on the person."

"…Okay?" Jack blinked. Myris sighed.

"Jack," she gently took one of his hands and held it between hers. "There are those in the Mortal Realm who, when they hear about what you did to that man who killed one of yours, will look down on you for it. Some believe that killing for any reason at all is wrong. Others believe you should only kill if someone is trying to kill you. Those are not options for you."

"So I should have let him live? But…but he killed Matilda! She gave me her oath and he killed her because she didn't fit into his image of how the world will be!"

"You get people like that sometimes," Myris said softly. "They want the world to work their way. And they don't listening to anyone who tells him it doesn't."

She took a deep breath. "You're in a difficult position. You have people under your protection and authority. That means you don't want people looking at you as an easy target. You _can't _afford to have them see you like that. But you don't want to be seen as a murderous monster either. That might make things difficult. You need to find a balance. Not a monster, but not a pushover either."

Myris knelt in front of Jack and peered into his face earnestly. "You won't be able to make everyone happy. Someone will have a problem no matter what you do. What is moral can vary from person to person. What's important is that the choices you make are ones you can live with." She reached up and cupped his cheek. "Do you understand?"

"…I'm not sure," Jack said quietly. "But I'll try too."

Myris smiled. "That's all I ask."


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or any Folklore.

Chapter Twelve

Jack breathed in and out, focusing. It was easy to send ice flying at people, just freeze water in the air and hurl it at the target with either the wind or physical force. But Gabriel was insistent that Jack learnt to move ice _and_ water with just his magic.

That was why Jack had a bowl of water cradled in his hands, a second to the side.

Jack had decided to try with water first. He figured it would be easier to move. Water _always_ moved if it could. Down a slope, through a hole or gap, if there was a path, water would take it. Whereas ice stayed in place unless something made it move.

Jack reached out with his magic and tried to tug the water upwards. He got a blip for his efforts. He frowned and stirred it with a finger. When he pulled away a tendril followed him a short distance before collapsing back into the bowl.

"Hmm…" Jack pursed his lips. He could feel the water, pushing and pulling and willing to change. He poked the surface of the liquid and coaxed another tendril to flow after his finger. So have it latch onto and follow something first, then work on moving without touching.

The tendril collapsed.

Jack sighed.

This was going to take a long time, wasn't it?

* * *

"_Healing is the most difficult of the magical arts. Life is the most simple thing in the world, yet it is also the most complicated. Healing reflects this. Even the most basic spells and magical techniques can take decades to master."_ Jack groaned upon reading this.

Healing was going to be his least favourite topic. He could already see that.

* * *

_**Daphne bholua**__ is a fragrant evergreen flower with white flowers. Another winter daphne is the __**D. mezereum**__, with has clusters of sweet-smelling pink flowers._

_**Nandina domestica**__, the Japanese sacred bamboo looks tender but is a toughie, withstanding frosts on well-drained soils. It will produce its clear red berries in winter, if you allow it to flower, that last for many weeks, brightening any corner of the garden._

_**Vireya Rhododendrons **__will flower all year, and that means also in winter, when their fascinating blooms in shade of cream, orange, flame and lemon are most them in a shallow depression and cover the roots with a good mixture of compost and bark. Do __not__ compress the soil around the roots when planting as this will result certain death or a languishing plant. Similarly avoid planting in water-logged soil._

Jack shook his head. Who knew there was so much information about Winter Flowers?

* * *

_Crocus are considered by many as the __first Spring Flowers__, however many minor bulbs bloom even earlier during Spring. These early bloomers are usually short and small, but if planted in mass, they can be most effective in the landscape_.

_Sweet pea is a plant native to the Mediterranean region. Since they are annual climbers and grow in a wide spectrum of colors, they grow for a long period of time, and are the first choice for individual cut flowers and/or exquisite floral decorations. __All sweet pea flower varieties are not fragrant, but the ones that are, live up to their namesake. This particular strain of flowers contains up to 160 species. One must keep a constant eye on the flower throughout its lifespan, as it is prone to all kinds of pests and insects. Unlike the edible pea, seeds of this flower are not edible, and are known to cause toxicity._

_One of the easy to grow annual flower, Zinnias bloom from mid-summer all the way until frost. About 10 species of Zinnia are garden flowers but only the __**Zinnia elegans**__ is most popular. Zinnia elegans originated in Mexico and therefore, likes a arm-hot climate. The Zinnia plant's leaves are lance-shaped and sandpaper like in texture. The Zinnia plant's height ranges from 15 cm to 1 meter._

_Zinnias come in an array of colors, multi-colors and hues. Zinnias come as yellow, orange, white, red, rose, pink, purple, lilac and multi-colored blooms. Zinnia varieties include both miniatures and giants that range from about a foot to over three feet tall._

Ugh. And he thought there was too much information on _Winter_ flowers!

* * *

"Now remove from heat, and stir in your food colouring, flavouring and citric acid," Myris instructed. Jack moved the pot and added the ingredients she listed. "Once it's mixed, pour into the pan and then we just have to wait for the jelly candy to cool before putting in in the freezer to firm."

Jack smiled and happily obeyed her directions. Candy making may involve a lot of waiting around for the mixture to heat up but he couldn't wait to taste the results!

* * *

"The Dark Court is the Court of Pain, Fear, Lust, Anger. All those darker emotions Mortals and Spirits dislike," the Fae lectured. "But all these emotions have a purpose. Fear urges caution. Too much or too little can be damaging but it is still necessary. Pain is a learning mechanism. It warns you that something is not to your benefit and should not be repeated. All the emotions the Dark Court feeds upon are vital. They are a part of the balance of life."

Jack nodded, listening.

* * *

"_Tsuki_ is moon," Jack translated the word on the card in front of him. "_Mikomi_ is hope, _sora_ is sky."

The Yuki-Onna smiled at him warmly as she confirmed that he was correct.

"And this?" Snegurochka held up a card with a Russian word on it.

"птица?" Jack looked at the word. "That means _bird_, doesn't it?"

Gabriel watched and smiled fondly as his King learnt.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or any Folklore.

Chapter Thirteen

"_It's not fair!"_

Gabriel winced. While he had expected that outburst during Jack's earlier years, after all this time, he had figured it wasn't going to happen. Guess he was wrong.

"What the point of making me a Spirit if I _have no idea what I'm supposed to do!"_ Jack demanded. "And why do I keeping feeling an urge to come back even though it _always hurts?_" A vicious blizzard was starting up in response to the boy's emotions.

Gabriel waited until several long minutes until Jack had vented enough to calm down.

"I can't answer that, Jack," Gabriel said softly. "Because I don't know. The Moon in the Man, the Last of the House of Lunaoff, picks the Spirits. We have nothing to do with it. We don't even know if he knows anything about the Fae."

Gabriel once respected the Scion of the House of Lunaoff. But that was before he created Jack then threw him away, like a piece of garbage, with only a name. If it wasn't for the Fae, how would Jack had gotten anything to eat? Where would he have slept? How would he have learnt of his powers? Who would have taught him? Jack knew nothing but his name. There was so much he had to be taught over the years.

"So as far as he knows, I've had _nothing_, this whole time?" Jack glared. The wind screamed and carried cutting ice. Gabriel stayed close to his King where things were calmer and safer. "That I've been completely isolated except for the occasional, aggressive Spirit who wants to pick on me and humans wandering through me?"

"Not too smart of him," Gabriel murmured. "Humans are social creatures. Isolation breaks them, given time. Same with some Fae. Some can spend centuries alone and not be bothered. Others… others can't handle it, like humans. They break too if they're alone and cut off long enough."

"So he wanted me broken? Is that it?" Jack asked, looking close to tears.

Gabriel sighed. "I don't know. What I know of him says no, but then, he's being more careless than I would have thought possible."

"…I don't owe him anything, do I?" Jack said quietly. "When I died as a human, he brought be back to life as the Winter Spirit, but then he left me alone with only a name. I don't have any obligations to him. Right?"

"Yeah," Gabriel nodded. "Given that he left in a situation where if it weren't for us, you'd be tortured emotionally – and physically if we take the whole people walking through you into account – you don't owe him anything at all."

Jack seemed to deflate with a small sigh. "I would like to know why, though," he said in a small voice. "He didn't even leave my _memories._"

"That was probably intended to be a kindness," Gabriel told him. "Doesn't balance out the other stuff, though."

"A kindness?"

"Having strangers walk through you hurts. If you had your memories and your family walked through you, how much worse would that be?" Jack blanched.

"Ow…"

"Yeah, ow. Why don't we head back? Myris is visiting with Brom and she said she'd make brownies, remember?"

Jack smiled and opened a gate to the Winter Realm.

Had they waited a few minutes they would have seen a grey furred rabbit-like creature pop out of the ground, green eyes glaring as he looked for the source of the blizzard on _his_ holiday.

He sniffed, trying to pick up a scent but it was impossible in this wind and snow. Grumbling curses under his breath, the Guardian of Hope turned his attention back to hiding his eggs.

* * *

Ooo, Bunny, you _just_ missed 'em!


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or any Folklore.

Chapter Fourteen.

Something was off.

Jack tapped his fingers against his pillow agitatedly, pressing one cheek into the softness. Something was off and it was niggling at his mind.

It was _annoying_. Jack was worried.

The Winter Spirit screwed up his nose and tried one of the mediations he had been taught. It took a few tries though.

_Inhale._

Crisp Winter and sweet Spring coated his throat.

_Exhale._

His breath was frosted with chill.

_Inhale._

He sunk deep within himself, feeling cool water and whispering wind stroke his skin.

_Exhale._

Gently he searched the aspects of his Court.

_Winter. Ice. Snow. Wind. Water_. The seasonal essence was the same as always. This aspect was always the easier to check.

_Spring. Green. Growth. New Life._ He couldn't sense anything wrong here.

_Death and Rebirth._ Fine. Nothing off there. Jack wasn't even sure if something could throw _that_ aspect off. Or if he would be able to tell ifit was off.

_Endings and Beginnings. _Same with them. They were strongly tied to Death and Rebirth so if one set was off, the other probably would be too.

_Healing and Rest. _Here, Jack's breath hitched slightly. Whenever he wrapped himself in the essence of _this_ aspect, the dizzying tingle of healing energies were a bit overwhelming. But he could not see anything wrong.

_Balance. Here_ there was something wrong. Jack cautiously trailed his fingers along the aspect, making a sound in his throat. Or the equivalent of such while in this state.

It was…off a little but apparently the cause was growing. Meaning the imbalance would grow. Jack carefully followed in the direction of the imbalance. Towards the Dark.

So it was caused by an aspect of the Dark Court.

He would ask for an audience with Akuji, the Dark Queen.

* * *

What Jack did is something all the Regents can do to check their Courts' aspects. It can also give them a vague idea of how other Courts are.

Remember the Dark Court is the Court of the Darker things people prefer to hide. Like violence, sex, anger and pain. Sex is linked to new life or Spring so they can get a vague sense of the Winter Courts' state. Same with Summer and Passion. That links them to sex and new life so they are linked to both Courts.

The only one that comes close to being an exception is the High Court which cut itself off. And it's still part of the balance so it isn't quite an exception.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or any Folklore.

Chapter Fifteen

Gabriel frowned as they crossed the boarders of the Dark Court Territories. Like all of the Realm, it was beautiful. Through the shadows he could see the faint glow of some of the Realm's unique plant life.

He shook his head and followed Jack, keeping a cautious eye out. Out of the corner of his eye he could sometimes see movement. He spotted what he thought was a Folletti once.

As they made their way deeper and deeper into the Dark Territories, there was less light spilling through the trees. It was still beautiful, but darker.

Jack calmly created an ice crystal with some light within to light their path.

"I don't like this," Gabriel muttered.

"Why not?"

"If the source of the imbalance is one of her Courts aspects, it'll be strengthening her Court, feeding her Fae. And they're always her first priority. She may be a bit reluctant to help."

Jack was silent for a moment. "You think so?" Gabriel glanced at him. His smooth, pale face was scrunched up with worry.

"Don't get me wrong, she understands that the Balance is vital but she might want to milk this for what it's worth beforehand."

Jack nodded. Despite what humans seemed to think, Dark was not evil. Or stupid.

The Dark Palace came into view.

The Winter King and Gabriel stopped a respectful distance from the door. A pair of guards stood in plain view. The duo from the Winter Court was aware of others tucked out of sight, watching.

"We request an audience with the Dark Queen," Jack said.

* * *

"Jack."

"Akuji." Jack inclined his head.

Akuji smiled brightly. She wore her usual green dress and a black cloak with dark green lining. Her amulet rested on her chest, the dark stone glinting. She was seated on a comfortable looking throne on her dais.

Jack himself had opted for an ice blue shirt with detached sleeves with white pants that drifted around his ankles in a manner reminiscent of the snowflakes he scattered. A pair of black fingerless gloves and his white amulet, resting at the base of his throat completed his attire.

Akuji gestured to one of her Fae who responded by bringing out another chair for Jack to sit on. Gabriel positioned himself behind Jack. Likewise, a pale, delicate looking woman with silvery hair, armed with a scythe placed herself behind Akuji.

Oberon. Gabriel's counterpart in the Dark Court. Akuji's personal guard. She nodded at Gabriel in greeting.

"So why have you come to my Court?" Akuji asked.

"The balance is off," Jack said simply.

"It is? Hmm…" the Glaistig frowned thoughtfully. "As since you came here, it is linked to an aspect of my Court, yes?" At Jack's confirming nodded, her eyes closed and her body grew lax. Jack kept quiet recognizing the other Regent was examining her Court's Aspects. He folded his hands into his lap and waited silently.

Eventually, she emerged, scowling. "It would seem someone is generating fear for fear's sake, resulting in empty fear." She muttered darkly. "And empty fear is no good. It's… what's the human term? Empty calories?" she wondered. "Either way, it won't sustain my Court very well." She tilted her head, considering. "And it's not caused by any Fae. And it's in the Mortal Realm."

"So I should look there, for answers?" Jack queried softly.

"_We_ should look there for answers," Akuji corrected. "Oberon!"

"My Queen?" The woman awaited her orders.

"You shall keep things in order while I am gone, understood?"

"Of course, m'lady."

Akuji turned back to Jack. "I shall meet you in the Crystal Valley at twilight. Is this acceptable? It will give us time to collect any supplies we may wish to bring."

"It is acceptable."

* * *

"Gabriel?" Jack turned quietly from putting this into his blue satchel, given to him by Myris several years ago.

"Ah, hell no," Gabriel muttered, catching on to what Jack wanted. "I'm not letting you run around by yourself."

"I won't be by myself," Jack told him. "Akuji will be with me. We do not know how long this will take. And Haven's memorial ceremony is coming up. You don't want to miss it do you?"

"You're more important," Gabriel said gruffly.

"I'm not a helpless, untrained child anymore, Gabriel. I can protect myself," Jack said.

Gabriel frowned. "And if you run into trouble, how are we supposed to find if you two are okay?"

"Thirteen days," Jack said.

"What?" Gabriel blinked at him.

"If you haven't heard from us in thirteen days, assume something is wrong," Jack suggested.

Gabriel shook his head. "Too long."

"What if I send you one of my frost birds with a message every day?" Jack asked.

"You can't expect me to be okay with this!"

"Please, _Ada_, trust me?"

Gabriel faltered. His shoulders slumped.

"You will send word every day?" he asked.

"I will," Jack stepped up to Gabriel and hugged him. "I'll be careful. I promise."

"I don't like this," Gabriel whispered.

"You can't protect me from _everything_, Gabriel. But you sure I can protect myself, remember? Have faith."

"Just come back, ya hear?"

* * *

Tolkien fans will recognise _Ada_ means _daddy_.


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or any Folklore.

Chapter Sixteen

"So, where shall we start?" Akuji asked perkily as Jack approached her in the Crystal Valley, a bag slung over her shoulder.

"How about one of the larger human towns?" Jack suggested. "More people mean it's more likely we see someone being influenced by whatever's causing this."

"Hmm…That sounds like a good idea," Akuji hummed. "How about Chicago? That's pretty big. Lots of people there."

"It's Winter there. I'll open the gate," Jack offered.

"Right!"

* * *

"Wow. I keep forgetting how tall mortal buildings have gotten," Akuji blinked, looking around.

"Yeah I know," Jack agreed. He looked up at the darkening sky. "Might as well start looking."

They quickly made their way to what they identified as a residential area and started peeping into the houses, Akuji looking through the ground windows, Jack peeking through the upper windows.

"Oooh!" Akuji blurted as golden sand weaved its way from the sky into bedrooms. She poked the golden trail and grinned wildly at the resulting goats.

"Dream sand," Jack said softly, trailing his through the glowing grains and smiling as dolphins formed. "Sandy."

"The Sandman?" Akuji tilted her head, peering at the sky then clambering up the building to look into the room the sand was entering. "…Are those supposed to fae?" she deadpanned, her tone unimpressed.

"Fictional fairies," Jack muttered. Akuji hissed at the term. "Ignore it. The image of fairies humans have is so completely different to what Fae really are, they may as well be considered their own race."

"Still, that term is just _rude!_" Akuji huffed. Jack shrugged.

"It's the one humans use the most," he said.

* * *

At the dawn, Akuji mediated.

"The fear was increasing during the night," Akuji told Jack.

"Did you get a location or something?" Akuji sighed.

"No. Too many people, too much interference, even with intense mediations."

"Is the fear still increasing?"

"I dunno. At noon I'll check again. If it hasn't increased, then whatever it is probably only works at night. But that won't help us pinpoint the thing."

"Maybe we should try a small town? I mean, the chances that we hit the town its working in first try is pretty small, considering. So it must be working on a large, maybe even global scale," Jack reasoned.

"Okay, so, small town? I don't really know any," Akuji admitted. "Too easy to notice a disappearance, even if it's a jerk that deserves all sorts of nasty things."

"I guess it would make more sense for you to get your meals from larger populations," Jack noted. "How about Burgess?"

"Why there?" Akuji asked curiously.

"I go there a lot," Jack flushed. "It's where I first woke up. I like to play with the kids, even if they can't see me."

"Mmm, smiling, happy children are nice to see, aren't they?" Akuji smiled. "So, we leave after noon?"

"Guess so."

* * *

"Stop pacing," Myris ordered her cousin. Gabriel paused and gave her a sheepish look.

"Sorry," he said, ears drooping. Myris rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"Stop fretting," she told him. "He'll be fine. He's a _Regent! _You know, one of the four most powerful Fae in the Realms? He can handle what's thrown at him."

"He's a kid and he can't handle _everything!_" Gabriel snapped. "Remember Maili?" He swallowed. "She had no trouble _hurting_ him."

"Maili caught him off guard and he was new to his powers, with little knowledge of how to use them," Myris reminded him. "You've taught him well, have some faith."

Gabriel sighed and dropped into a seat, his head tilted back. "Faith, huh?" he said quietly. "I still don't like it."

"Why not gather the Winter Hunt and train for a bit? Distract yourself," Myris suggested, walking out of the room.

There was a brief pause. Then she popped her head back in.

"That was a not-so-subtle hint to stop fussing and find something to do before you drive everyone crazy," Myris said pointedly. Then popped back out.

Gabriel looked at where she had stood then at the ceiling.

_I'm not _that_ bad, am I?_


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or any Folklore.

Chapter Seventeen

Jack spent the first few hours of the morning either creating snow around Chicago or reading a book. Upon inquiry, he showed Akuji that it was a book on healing.

"Healing is very difficult," he explained. "The body has a bunch of tiny things inside such as nerves. And there's the biochemistry. You don't want to heal someone but throw off their body's balance, resulting in their stomach digesting itself or something."

"Digesting itself?"

"The stomach has acid inside, right, to break down food. Well, there's also a base that stops the pH levels from changing too much. If I mess up a healing, I might mess up something like that and seriously hurt the person. Especially if I don't know what I'm healing. And some things react funny with healing magics. Like there's a basic spell for healing cuts. I can't use it Gabriel or any of his people because it reacts badly with their physiology."

"Oh. I didn't think that there was so much to healing," Akuji confessed. "Any healings I've seen, it's just, work the magic, okay, injury gone. Unless it's a big one. Uh, any reason why those aren't healed instantly like the smaller ones?"

Jack giggled. "The body's had a bit of a shock with those injuries. It like with someone who's been frozen. Wouldn't just chuck them in a hot bath, that wouldn't been good for them. Instead you keep them warm slowly enough that it doesn't shock them. Same with major injuries," he told her. "That's part of the reason they're so hard. Do something wrong and the person might die before you do any good."

Akuji shook her head. "I'm beginning to think that the Winter Court has all the complicated, intense aspects. I mean Death and Rebirth are pretty heavy and Healing is so complicated."

Jack gave her a deadpan stare. "The Courts aren't that separated. They're all part of the balance. And they do link with each other. Sex, new life and passion?"

Akuji laughed. "Dark, Winter and Summer," she sang cheerfully. "We're all connected, even the High Court, isolated as it is. Kinda reflects the world, doesn't it?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, and…" Jack paused then smacked himself in the head. Akuji stared.

"Developed a masochistic streak?" she asked wryly.

"Not all the Fae live in the Realm," Jack said. "Like how not all humans live in big cities. There are Fae here we can ask-"

"-And see if they've noticed anything!" Akuji grinned. "Let's hunt down the locals!"

* * *

A couple of hours later, Jack and Akuji were wondering if this was worth the effort. So far, the information that they had obtained wasn't much.

"_I saw shadows moving."_

"_I thought I saw a man in a kids room, but I'm not sure."_

"_I'm supposed to pay attention to that stuff?"_

"_I haven't noticed anything."_

The last one was depressingly frequent.

"So, it may be something to do with shadows or maybe that just someone's imagination. The man could be a parent or babysitter. So we basically have nothing," Jack grumbled.

"It's only the first day," Akuji pointed out. "We can't expect the answer to fall into our lap." Jack sighed.

"I know," he mumbled.

"Feels weird, doesn't it?"

Jack blinked. "…Huh?"

Akuji smiled gently. "You sometimes turned as if to address someone and sometimes you started to say something but cut yourself off. You don't spend a lot of time away from Gabriel, do you?"

Jack shook his head. "To be honest, I'm surprised that he didn't insist on coming. I think the only reason he agreed is because of the memorial ceremony. That always makes him a bit…" Jack chewed his lip, thinking. "…Down, according to Myris."

"Wouldn't you of seen him down at the past ones?" Akuji asked.

Jack shook his head then considered. "Well, yeah, I have, but they only hold it once a century. So there've only been two during my lifetime and this is the third one coming up."

"What is the ceremony like?" Akuji wondered.

Jack shrugged. "I don't attend, it's sorta personal for them. There's a huge tree where it takes place."

"Oh?"

Jack nodded. "It's made of coloured ice and crystal and they have a bunch of tokens on it. One for every life lost in the massacre."

"It sounds beautiful," Akuji sighed wistfully.

"It is," Jack said quietly. He tightened his grip on his staff. He was fine. He could take care of himself, Gabriel had taught him how to. It wasn't like he _needed_ the elder around all the time. There wasn't anything wrong with being away from that constant presence. He and Akuji were more than capable of handling anything they may encounter.

_I still want him here._

Jack shook his head. Gabriel had lost his family during the massacre. He rarely grieved for them and never let his past anguish interfere with his duty. Jack had no right to deny him the once-a-century remembrance where Gabriel remember both the sorrow and the joy they had shared when he had them.

"Why don't you check if there's been an increase in fear?" he asked Akuji. "I'll send Gabriel a message while you're doing that." He hopped to his feet and started to move away.

"Uh…where are you going?"

"Not far. Just far enough that I don't distract you," Jack assured her.

"Oh. Okay."

* * *

Gabriel looked at the beautiful bird made purely of ice. It hopped onto the table in front of him and opened its beak.

"_Hi, Gabriel! It's me. Haven't gotten into trouble so far. We went to Chicago first and found that there was an increase in fear during the night. At the moment Akuji is seeing if there was an increase in the day or if whoever it is, is only active at night."_ Gabriel flinched at that, remembering. _"It's…weird. Not having you here. I start to tell you something only to remember you're in the Realm. I'm fine though!"_ Jack hastily reassured him. _"It's just…different. Akuji and I are going to head to Burgess next, once she's finished her mediation. I guess that's all for now. Bye. I miss you"_ The bird fell silent and grew still, message delivered.

Gabriel smiled fondly and picked it up. "…I miss you too, Jackie."


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or any Folklore.

Chapter Eighteen

Jack sighed and crouched on the fence, feeling twitchy. The message back to the Court had emphasized that Gabriel wasn't here and wasn't watching his back. He bit his lips, his eyes prickling all of the sudden. He hastily raised a hand and swiped at his face, blinking rapidly.

Being away from Gabriel isn't _that_ big of deal, honestly. He had seen people without his power wandering by themselves. Hell, in front of him, he could see a cluster of children playing, laughing and giggling, uncaring that their parents weren't anywhere nearby and more interested in the slides and swings. They were left here with the few adults who let them out for breaks and kept them inside listening to stuff the rest of the time and their parent's absence never bothered them.

So why should Gabriel's absence bother him? It wasn't although he was gone for good. All Jack had to was open a Gate to the Winter Realm.

So there was no reason to be bothered by Gabriel's absence. No reason at all.

"There hasn't been an increase during the day," Akuji announced. Jack wondered if she had been ignorant of his mood or was deliberating diverting his attention. It was hard to tell with her.

"So it's a nocturnal worker," Jack said quietly, thinking. "Any idea what it is?"

Akuji shook her head. "Let's go over things on our way to Burgess. And while we're there, check in the library to see what beliefs humans have that we might not know about."

"Believing has a power of its own," Jack mumbled to himself. "I never thought about it but does that mean _any_ figure humans believe may come into existence? Is that how things like Wendigos first started existing?"

"I have no idea," Akuji shrugged. "I sincerely hope not. I mean, have you read the stories humans make up?"

Jack winced. "Put like that and faith being a power on that level in its own right is actually terrifying. Slenderman sounds scary."

"Who?" Akuji blinked.

"A figure that popped in stories in 2009," Jack explained. "He's supposed to look like a tall skinny man without a face in a black suit who stalks, kidnaps and scares people."

"Oh." Akuji considered. "Better get going to Burgess."

"Right."

* * *

Jack and Akuji summarized what they had learnt about the "balance-wreaker." Whoever it was, they were nocturnal in their work, they weren't Fae, they were capable of causing fear and since they were generating empty fear, they didn't need fear of a particular quality, just fear in general.

"But why?" Jack asked, flying low.

"I dunno," Akuji shrugged as she ran swiftly. "Maybe they're like my Fae and feed off fear? But why go for empty fear?"

"Maybe any fear is good for them? So they're not that picky," Jack suggested.

"But why start now? Or at all?" Akuji asked. "Fear is always present, so it's not as though they have nothing to eat. So what's the point?"

"…Maybe it's not about food at all?" Jack asked. "If it was a Dark Court Fae, it would almost definitely be a food issue but they probably wouldn't focus on fear alone. But it's not any sort of Fae. Maybe whoever it is just wants people scared."

"But for what?" Akuji stopped and kicked a large rock. "Urgh! This is so frustrating!"

"We've been at it for less than a day," Jack reminded her. "And whatever it is seems to work at night. Maybe we'll find something after sunset."Akuji laughed.

"I'm being an impatient brat, aren't I?" she asked.

"Just a bit," Jack smirked.

* * *

Akuji watched as Jack laughed and danced across the surface of the lake, the thickening of the ice visible to even her eyes. A handful of snowflakes fell around him.

"Pretty," she breathed. She was aware that if any humans were able to see them, they would assume she was in love. And maybe she was. There were many types of love in the world after all.

She just hoped it would never be the love where you wanted to spend eternity with someone. That love would just hurt.

She was the Dark Queen. He was the Winter King. While the Fae Courts were linked, they were ruled separately. Regents could not form relationships with each other. With members of other Courts, yes but the Regent of another? Never. It would disrupt the balance of the Courts.

And to be frank, she didn't want to receive a speech from Gabriel about his King's heart and what would happen if she broke it. Gabriel _would_ hurt her in that case. He was loyal to Jack, not the balance.

She sprang forward with a laugh, skidding across the ice and falling flat on her rear.

Besides, it wasn't as though she needed a lover to be complete.

* * *

For anyone who was shipping AkujixJack, sorry, that ship was _never_ going to happen.

While Akuji cares for Jack, she's not in love with him, okay?


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or any Folklore.

Chapter Nineteen

"Okay! Let's see what we can find out about our mysterious trouble-maker!" Akuji cheered as the streetlights came on. Jack laughed and took to the sky, flitting from building to building while Akuji ran across the streets and scaled walls, peeking through windows.

"Oh my," Akuji grinned widely as she watched the couple through the window.

"What? Do you have some- AKUJI!" Jack roared as he saw what had her attention. Snow swirled and started to fall in response to his outburst.

"What? Gotta admit, that girl is flexible!" Akuji purred. "And check out his abs!" Jack swatted her around the head.

"You do remember what we're here for, don't you?" he asked, pointedly not looking at the window. He was _not_ blushing. At all. It was a perfectly natural activity, no reason to be embarrassed at seeing something so… intimate. No reason at all. Therefore he wasn't blushing. Really.

"Oh… right," Akuji gave the couple one last look. "Back to work." She dropped to the ground and darted over to the next house, easily springing over the fence.

Jack shook his head and flew off to continue his own search.

Like the night before, dream sand made its way into bedrooms. Jack giggled and gently touched the golden stream. Once more, dolphins formed.

"Hmm… is there only one shape for each person or does it work differently for humans?" Jack mumbled idly. He withdrew his hand and wandered after the sand, smiling as it swirling above a child's head, forming a boat. Jack wondered if the kid was dreaming of being a sailor or a pirate.

Jack started to drift away when a flicker of movement caught his eye. He zipped over to the house across the street and watched as _something_ vanished underneath the bed and darkness started to envelop the golden dream, the kid's face contorting into a distress expression.

Jack hastily picked the window's lock and slipped in to freeze the dream solid and catch it before it landed on the kid. He carefully examined the corrupted dream.

The overall appearance was some sort of feline. About three quarters of it was black. The rest was still gold. The gold part looked like what you would expect from a kid's dream. The black part however, oozed menace and was clearly _not_ a good dream.

"What the hell?" he whispered. The Sandman was famous for his ability to create dreams. But he was a Guardian. He would never do something like this would he? But he was the only one with powers that affect dreams…

Wasn't he?

* * *

"I don't really know much about dreams," Akuji confessed. "I've only heard of the Sandman because of all the hype about the Guardians. Nothing I've heard says anything about him doing something like this." She held up the frozen dream and examined it.

"So it was whatever was under the bed," Jack concluded. "Too bad I didn't get a better look."

"So could the Sandman tell us more about this?" Akuji asked.

"Depends. How good are you at charades?"

"…What?" Akuji stared blankly, confused by the sudden subject change.

"I met him a couple of centuries back. He didn't talk but he made pictures with his sand. I guess that's how he communicates with people," Jack shrugged.

"Oh. I suck at charades. And how do you explain something like this," she shook the dream, "with sand pictures?"

"Good point. So talking to him might not do any good. But do you think we should let him know anyway?"

"If we can. But… exactly where do you go to talk to the guy? Is there some sort of place you go to book an appointment or something?" Akuji asked.

Jack had a mental image of the small man he had met all those years ago entering an office and looking through a notebook before walking into a meeting with business men made of sand. He shook his head.

"I don't think so," he said.

"Dammit." Akuji considered. "What about the other Guardians?"

"Let's see… There's Sandy, Santa, the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy," Jack listed, wrinkling his nose at the last name. _Why_ did she use such an insulting word in her title? Where did the "fairy" come from? Her father was human and her mother was a Sister of Flight. No "fairy" involved at all.

"No location for the Sandman," Akuji mused. "I hear the rabbit is south of the Equator."

"We'll have to use gates if we go that way; I can't cross the equator, too warm," Jack told her. "And it's not Winter over there so I won't be able to open the gates unless you wanna travel through the South Pole."

"So the rabbit is a no go," Akuji concluded. "I am _not_ walking through Antarctica."

"You _can_ open gates youself, you know."

"Yeah but 'South of the Equator' covers a large area, you know."

"…Okay then. That leaves the Tooth Collector and Santa," Jack shrugged.

"Toothy lives in a floating castle somewhere is Asia from what I hear," Akuji said. "And I can't fly."

"So it's Santa then?" Jack smirked. Akuji started to nod then thought about it and groaned.

"Great, trekking through waist-high snowdrifts and blizzards, here we come," she muttered.


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or any Folklore.

Chapter Twenty

"Jack!" The Winter Spirit found himself swept into a firm embrace. "You're back! You and Akuji got things sorted?" Jack giggled and hugged Gabriel back. He hadn't expected the elder to be in the Winter Garden. Akuji smirked while Myris rolled her eyes.

"Actually, we're going to the North Pole. I just needed to cross into the Winter Realm to open a gate there," Jack explained.

"…Why the North Pole?" Gabriel asked.

"Because we don't have a location for the Sandman," Akuji interjected herself into the conservation.

Gabriel exchanged a glance with Myris before turning back to the two Regents. "Don't follow."

Jack giggled and shook his head. "We're just following a lead. And it may be something he needs to know about."

Gabriel sighed. "Be careful?"

"I will," Jack assured him. Gabriel sighed and rubbed Jack's back.

"You sure you don't want me to come?"

"I'll be fine," Jack assured him. "And if things get really unbalanced, you need you to keep things under control here."

"Let me know if you need help," Gabriel sighed.

"I'll send a message as fast as I can," Jack promised.

* * *

"CCOOOLLDDD!" Akuji howled as the winds whipped ice and snow around them. Just because the cold didn't bother her didn't mean she _liked_ it.

Jack smirked and coaxed the winds into settling down. Akuji frowned as she looked around.

"And where is Santa's workshop?" she asked, confused.

"That way," Jack pointed towards a hill. "I can't open a gate any closer. This is where the magical protections end."

"Oh," Akuji blinked. "Let's go, then," she shrugged and started moving. Jack snickered and took to the air, skimming above the ground as he zipped up the hill. Akuji started to run but wound up tripping in the deep snow drifts.

"I got my hair in my mouth!"

Jack laughed. "C'mon, slowpoke!" he teased as he flitted back and forth at the top of the hill. "What's taking so long?" He was grateful for an excuse to shove aside his unease. While he would have like to spend more time with his Court before setting out again, much longer and he probably would have asked Gabriel to come along.

Akuji growled and climbed to her feet, making her way up slope. At the top, she topped and stared.

"It looks like a village built into a big tree," she observed. "A really big tree. Kinda reminds me of these stories about some old wizard guy named Umbrik or something."

"I guess the tree-building is the workshop," Jack shrugged. "Let's go. Where's the door?"

* * *

"Umbrick" is actually supposed to be Ombric. But most of the Fae wouldn't have bothered themselves about him so any information they have is vague.


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or any Folklore.

Chapter Twenty-One

They managed to find the door.

"So…do we knock or…" Jack gestured.

"Let's just go in," Akuji decided. "It's not like he's going say no."

No one in the Fae Realm tells a Regent no. But while they are Regents, royal and powerful, they're not in the Realm and Santa is not Fae.

"We should knock, just to be polite. No sense in getting off on the wrong foot," Jack pointed out and quickly rapped on the door before Akuji could say anything.

* * *

Phil grunted at one of his brethren before turning his focus back to his own work. He vaguely wondered how long Santoff Clausen would keep this shape before switching back to its more typical one it wore these last centuries.

Phil the Eldest among the Yetis. It had been concluded he was a Spirit himself, one that embodied the idea of Yetis and Bigfoot and he remember the origins of the workshop.

Originally, Santoff Clausen was further to the south, and consisted of the tree that made up the Workshop and a village where children and their parents lived. Later events showed that it was not as safe as previously believed as Pitch Black had attacked the place and even corrupted one of the defences. After his defeat, the tree, formerly known as Big Root, had moved itself to its current location. It had taken a shape more akin to a palace or manor but it still kept its magic.

The villagers had originally stayed but the children had eventually grown and ventured out into the world, finding new homes where they settle and passed on Ombric's teachings. They had still kept in touch and North had made a point to visit at least once a year with gifts for their children.

As children grew and became parents in their own right, stories of North spread and the former bandit found requests from children who had heard of him from friends descended from the former inhabitants of Santoff Clausen. Eventually, he was known as Santa Claus (a name deprived from the Workshop's name) and delivered presents for every child. And Santoff Clausen had kept its new shaped although it still reverted back to a tree on occasion.

Why, Phil wasn't sure. Some of the Yeti thought it was taking cues from the Man in the Moon. Another group thought it was a tribute to the days children had lived here.

Phil was shook out of his musings by an elf bringing word of a firm knock on the door.

Well, _that_ was odd. Who could be visiting?

As Phil made his way towards the entrance, he ran through the possibilities of who it could be.

The Sandman? No, he would be busy visiting sleeping towns and dusting them with dream dust.

The Tooth Fairy? She would be occupied with directing her fairies and keeping track of the teeth brought in.

The Easter Bunny? Unlikely. While Easter was still a little more than a month off, the pooka _hated_ the cold. If it _was_ him, then it could be safely assumed he brought extremely bad news, to come in person rather than send a message.

Mother Goose? She adored North, ever since she was a child and North had saved her and her friends from the Bear that Pitch had taken control of. She would certainly visit North on a whim but she usually sent a message first.

Nightlight? He was always on the Moon, although he did send messages to Mother Goose frequently.

Phil opened the door to see exactly which of his guess were right.

A pretty blonde and a pale youth stared at him. The blonde spoke first.

"Santa's a Yeti?"

Well, Phil could honestly say _that_ was something he had never heard someone utter before.

* * *

"Um…Does Santa live here?" Jack asked. It was possible he got the wrong location. Maybe there were two magically warded places in the North Pole?

The Yeti nodded with a grumble.

"And you live here too?"

Another positive answer.

"…So maybe we don't need to talk to Santa after all," he concluded.

"Huh?" Akuji blinked.

"We're only here to talk to Santa cause we don't really know where to find the other Guardians, right?"

"Right," Akuji agreed. "Oh, I get it. This guy can hear us out and pass stuff onto the Sandman if it needs to be! Right?"

"Uh-huh," Jack nodded. Then turned to the Yeti. "Do you have the time to spare?" Akuji made a sound that indicated that she didn't see the point in asking.

The Yeti raised a brow (or at least Jack thought it did. It was hard to tell) and gestured for them to follow. It led them to a comfortable room. With only one door in and a window with ornate patterns made from wood? metal? that left the individual openings too small to climb through. Jack wonder if it was expecting hostilities from them and was leaving them in a room where they could be cornered deliberately.

Akuji raised a brow and examined the room clinically before dropping into a large armchair near the fireplace. Jack selected one a bit further from the heat source and curled up on the cushioned surface.

The Yeti stepped out the door, grunted something at another Yeti then came in and sat in the chair closest to the door, looking at them expectantly.

Akuji and Jack looked at each before shrugging. Jack reached into his bag and pulled out the frozen dream.

"We wanna ask the Sandman about this," he told the Yeti.

* * *

The information about how North became Santa isn't canon as far as I know. I would imagine that the Santoff Clausen kids had a hand in spread his legend and I can picture him giving presents to their kids when they become parents, those kids telling friends and so on but whether my personal headcanon is right or not, I have no evidence.

As for Santoff Clausen, North's Workshop is often called that in fanon although canonically it's probably different.

Also, I know in canon, the movie events happened closer to Easter. Don't bother pointing it out. I'm planning on covering the earlier discovery in later chapters.


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or any Folklore.

Chapter Twenty-Two

North was seated at his desk, sketching out ideas and jotting notes for new toy designs. He would carve prototypes out of ice later but he wanted these recorded before he forgot them.

He started and jerked his hand, causing a line to appear across the paper as Phil burst in.

"How many times do I have to say? Knock first!" he said angrily. The Yeti ignored his complaints and rumbled out a jumble of information.

"Wait, what? Repeat that!" North ordered. Two visitors? They had wanted to see Sandy but didn't know where to find him. And why they wanted to see him…

North quickly stood and headed for the door. "Where are they?" he asked. A dream that was partly black? North could only think of one possibility.

Man in the Moon, let him be wrong.

He burst into the room… and stared at the guests.

For someone who had potentially unveiled one of Pitch's schemes, he hadn't expected them to look so… delicate.

Both had an otherworldly air to them. The boy also gave off the aura that only a Spirit could.

The woman was slender and inhumanely beautiful. There was something about her that gave a taste of something eerily similar to Pitch.

The other was a child, reaching the end of his adolescence. _This_ one he knew. Jack Frost. Spirit of Winter. He was on the Naughty List. And apparently capable of being scary if he wanted.

Very scary. And he regular hung out with someone called things like The Relentless Beast, Blood-Soaked Fury and the Crimson Hand. Who was Very Scary in their own right.

North winced.

* * *

"Tattoos. Santa has tattoos," Akuji stared blankly.

"Didn't expect that," Jack blinked.

"They're SEXY!"

"…Really should have expected that," Jack murmured. Santa, for his part, looked as though he wasn't really sure how to react to Akuji.

"Tell me how you found corrupted dream," he said, evidently settling for ignoring her outburst. Smart man. Questioning those sort of remarks usually leads the conservation to awkward places.

Jack still wasn't sure how people were supposed to bend like _that_.

"Someone is making an excess of fear. And not the worthwhile stuff," Akuji said. "They're generating empty fear. Fear that only exists for fear's sake, fear that has no purpose_._" She looked irked at the last part

"We were trying to find the source, mainly by looking and seeing if we can find something," Jack piped up. "Given that he found a town affected on our first night means that whoever it is probably working a large scale. Too much of a coincidence otherwise."

"Jack was the one who found the dream turning black," Akuji added.

"It was already turning black when I saw it. I saw something under the bed but I didn't see what," Jack said. North looked really unhappy with that information. He didn't say anything, just turned and rushed out of the room.

Jack and Akuji blinked.

"Well… that's polite," the blonde drawled.

"I think what we said freaked him out."

* * *

North found himself in front of the globe, counting the lights.

He counted them again.

A third time.

He cursed.

Lights had gone out. It wasn't dramatic or obvious, not much more than the normal rate of children growing up. But they were going out.

Subtle.

And given what his two guests had told him, there was only one candidate who could be responsible.

Unless they were lying.

North thought about that for a moment. If they were telling the truth, then it may seriously upset Pitch's plans. But if they were lying and responsible for these happenings, then what better way to throw off suspicion than by telling him themselves?

North hit the lights.

* * *

I presently have no pairings planned. If I change my mind, I will not be pairing my OCs with canon characters. Just so you know.


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or any Folklore.

Chapter Twenty-Three

Tooth squealed in delight. "Aww! What a cute bicuspid! And just_ look_ at how he flossed!" she crooned. "Oh and this incisor… oh, some plaque. But it's still cute!"

A flicker of colour in the corner of her eye. She whirled and gasped. The Lights!

She quickly called some of her fairies over to accompany her and instructed the rest to continue with their work before she zipped off at top speed. North wouldn't send the signal for no reason. Something must be wrong!

And the sooner they took care of things, the sooner she could get back to the teeth.

* * *

Sandy smiled as the dream sand took shape and floated down to the earth, seeking out sleeping children. The smile faded as he noticed the wave of colour sweeping across the sky.

Oh dear. That can't be good.

Sandy contemplated what shape his sand would take for transport. A magic carpet? A dragon? A flying pirate ship?

He decided upon an airplane, placed some goggles over his eyes and flew off to the North Pole.

* * *

E. Aster Bunnymund, more commonly known as Bunny, smirked in satisfaction as he checked the egg plants, several egglets scurrying behind him. No need to worry about a shortage of eggs. There were plenty, maybe every extra. He _had_ planted several more of the plants last year.

He hummed an old pooka song, running over possible designs in his head. The song ended abruptly as he noticed the vibrant green accented with violet and blue spreading across the sky.

Crap.

Frowning, he tapped his foot on the ground and opened up a tunnel. Aster quickly made his way through the underground pathways and arrived at the North Pole. He popped out of the tunnel and promptly cursed.

"Dammnit! It's _freezing_!" he snarled and swiftly made his way to the Workshop, not daring to let his feet remain on the ground for more than a second, fearing they'll freeze to the ground if he did.

* * *

"So… now what? Do we wait for him to come back or do we leave and try to figure out what's going on?"

"I'm not sure."

There was a long moment of silence.

"Do you think he had other tattoos?"

"How should I know?"

Another long pause.

"Give it another ten minutes?"

"Sure, why no-WHOA! Why the hell was there a surge of spring magic? At the _freakin' North Pole_?"

"Spring magic? Here? What could - you hear that?"

"Sound like someone's at the door and wants in."

"You were saying something about being polite when we first got here?"

"Just because they don't have manners doesn't mean we have to be like them."

"Whoever it is, it sounds like they were let in quickly."

The pair fell silent.

"Any ideas where to look next?"

"Given Santa's reaction, the black dream isn't normal. Maybe a nightmare or something? Some of my Fae feed on those. Maybe they'll know something?"

"It's a place to start. I don't have any better ideas."

"Yeah…well, there's group of them and they're in the Australian Outback – or at least they were."

"And it's summer there. Joy. Hot, sweltering sunshine and killer nature, here we come. How much longer we waiting?"

"Five minutes. I'm getting bored. He could have left us something to entertain ourselves."

"Like what? The toys he makes for kids?"

"Well, _toys_, yes. But I was thinking something for more… _adult_ use."

"…Somehow, I am not surprised."

* * *

"Alright, North, what is it?" Aster demanded as he, Sandy and Tooth assembled in the Globe Room. He had come through the front door while Tooth had opted for a window and Sandy the skylight.

North pursed his lips, frowning. "Have any of you checked globe recently?"

Aster blinked and shook his head. Tooth and Sandy gave their own negative replies.

North sighed. "Lights are going out," he said simply.

"What? Are you sure? Why would they be going out?" The questions spilled out from Aster and Tooth and shapes flickered rapidly above Sandy's head.

"It is very slow. Subtle. If my attention had not been called to it by guests, I would not noticed," North told them. "As for why, guests provide answer for that too." North pulled a small, frozen object out and held it out for them to see.

Aster felt his mouth go dry.

It was a dream. He could see some of Sandy's golden dream sand but most of it had been enveloped in darkness.

"Pitch? He's back?" Tooth whispered. North nodded.

"Yes. I am afraid it appears to be so. But maybe I am wrong, or maybe he is not alone," North frowned.

"A nightmare, mate, pretty clear that Pitch is involved," Aster pointed out. North sighed.

"One of guests, she has aura that feels faintly like Pitch. It may be she has power to do this. Maybe she and boy want us to trust them so we can be betrayed," he said grimly.

"Exactly who are these guests?" Aster frowned, suspicious. North had a point. North looked a bit awkward.

"I did not ask woman her name," North said sheepishly. Well, that was out of character for him. North was normally the definition of hospitality. "But I know boy. He is on Naughty List. He can be very dangerous if stories are true." North paused and considered. "Stories say he is always with a very dangerous person, who can be very brutal. Maybe that is woman."

"Do you know his name?" Aster asked.

"Ah, yes! Boy is –" North was cut off by jingling. The three verbal Guardians turned to look at an annoyed Sandy holding an elf. The small man gave them a look and pointed.

They followed his finger.

"Manny! It has been too long!" North greet cheerfully.

The Moon sparkled in answer and sent down a beam of light that spotlighted the Guardian Crest in the floor. A shadow in the shape of a silhouette that all too easy to recognise appeared.

"So it is Pitch," Tooth said grimly. "I supposed it's a good thing that these guests of yours alerted you to things, North. Even if your worries about them working with Pitch are true"

Pitch's silhouette vanished and the moonbeam narrowed to a gleaming point on the G in the Crest. The Crest spilt open as a piece of raw crystal rose up, slowly turning.

"Oooh! A new Guardian!" Tooth squealed. Aster frowned. There hadn't been a new Guardian since the Dark Ages. They had beaten Pitch then, while he was at the height of his powers. In this day and age, he probably didn't have the same level of power, so why a new Guardian.

"Please, not the Ground Hog," he muttered. "Please, please, not the Ground Hog."

The moonlight wove itself into a solid image. Aster blinked. He didn't recognize this new Guardian.

"Jack Frost!" he heard North exclaim as Sandy swirled his sand in excitement. At least someone knew this kid.

* * *

My Free time is going to be cut down come Monday. So there'll be slower updates.


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or any Folklore.

Chapter Twenty-Four

"So you know this Jack Frost?" Bunny asked. Sandy swirled his sand, relating his encounter with the young Fae king. "Sandy, slow down! I have no idea what you're saying!"

"Jack Frost is Winter Spirit," North stated. Sandy frowned and tried to call attention to himself. Jack wasn't just a Spirit, he was also Fae! And experience had taught Sandy they played by different rules. If Jack was to be a Guardian, they _needed_ to know this! Otherwise Jack might get very nasty.

Oh dear. He just remembered. The Fae seemed to have issues with the word "fairy". Sandy looked at Tooth. At the Tooth _Fairy_.

Well. Crap.

Tooth didn't seem to notice. "Just look at his teeth! They look so pretty! Do you think they're just as nice for real?"

"He is also one of the guests I told you about," North continued.

Oh good! If he was already hunting down Pitch, then it may be easier to get him to work with them. Although if the woman _was_ Gabriel, she (Sandy was sure Gabriel had been male at their encounter. And furry. A shape-shifter?) would most likely react badly and possibly force the Guardians to subdue her which would upset Jack and provoke him into being hostile.

_Actually,_ Sandy decided. _It won't be so easy to get Jack to work with them. Even if we get him on his own and tell him about Manny choosing him to a Guardian, he'll probably seek Gabriel's input. And given Gabriel's reputation…_

…_Things will get _very_ messy._

Sandy considered this.

_This is gonna suck._

"So this Jack told you about Pitch stirring things up?" Bunny asked, frowning. Was he doubting that Jack could be trusted? Fae could be odd in their perspective of right and wrong but Manny wouldn't have chosen Jack if he wasn't to be trusted. Bunny should have more faith.

Sandy grabbed another elf (or was it the same one from before? He couldn't really tell them apart) and shook it, causing a jingle that called the attention of the others to him.

"What is it?" Tooth asked.

Sandy paused, considering how to convey the message. He settled for a pair of fairy wings with a crown and snowflake above them.

"…don't follow," Bunny said.

"The snowflake must be Jack. Fairy wings… So you think he's a type of fairy?" Tooth asked. Sandy nodded but traced a speech bubble around the wings and drew a cross over them.

"You think he has issues with the word fairy?" Bunny blinked. "Don't see why. And the crown… you saying he's some kinda royal? A royal fairy like Tooth?"

Not like Tooth but the guess was good enough. For now. He nodded in answer.

"Ombric mentioned fairies. Said they could be very odd. Said their idea of morals was strange," North spoke.

Sandy rapidly nodded in agreement.

"So Jack may not be naughty child but good fairy?" the Russian mused.

_Heh, define good. It won't match a Fae's definition_, Sandy was quite sure of that, throwing up a question mark and shrugging. Although even the most well-behaved Fae would probably wind up on North's Naughty List. Although Jack did _seem_ to be very sweet.

Although he also had Gabriel, who was known for literally tearing those who attacked the Winter Regent to pieces. If he was feeling _nice_.

Sandy decided to redirect his thoughts before they ended up in a bad place.

He recreated the snowflake and the question mark and floating them in front of North.

"Er…" The former Bandit looked a bit confused. Sandy added arrows pointing in multiple directions. "Ah! Where is Jack?" Sandy nodded. North laughed and started to head out of the Globe Room. "Jack and woman are this way."

He led them to what Sandy recognized as the door to a comfortable sitting room. It was where North entertain those he did not know well or who were only staying briefly.

"Jack Frost?" North called, opening the door.

The room was empty.

* * *

Okay, how many of you wanna hurt me for putting off the 'meet the Guardians' bit?


	26. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or any Folklore.

Chapter Twenty-Five

Jack gave Akuji a deadpan stare as several moans rang out. "We're in a brothel."

"A _classy_ brothel," she grinned. "What sort of place did you expect me to open a gate?"

"…A brothel would be high on the list," Jack admitted, omitting the fact that he had been hoping for an amusement park with a haunted house or someplace where the locals tell scary stories to terrify each other or something. A place that was orientated to a different Aspect of Akuji's Court.

Hoping for, but expecting otherwise. And sadly his expectations had been met.

Jack jumped slightly as a particularly loud cry rang out. "Let's go. Where do we find these Fae?" Jack asked, trying desperately to tune out the pleasured groans.

_Thrones_, this was embarrassing!

"Can't we stay a little longer?"

"_No!_"

* * *

North blinked at the empty room.

"Uh, you sure this where you left them, mate?" Bunny asked.

"Yes, I am sure! This is… Sandy?" North blinked as the former star walked into the room towards the coffee table. He calmly picked up a piece of paper, unfolded it and examined it.

"What does it say?" Tooth fluttered over. Sandy handed the paper over.

"_Santa, got bored. Me and Jack Left to follow a lead. In case you wondering, we know that the culprit isn't fae, works nocturnally, capable of generating fear (obviously) and isn't picky about the type of fear since they're making that crap stuff that only exists for fear's sake and doesn't really have any purpose._

_Bye bye!_

"Are those love hearts at the bottom?" Bunny asked, peering over Tooth's shoulder. "North, exactly how did your meeting with these two go?"

"Woman seems to be quite odd," North said, still not sure what to make of her outburst. "But now we don't know where new Guardian is."

"And we have to deal with Pitch," Bunny added. "He might not know someone's caught on. If we can avoid tipping our hand before we're prepared, things might be easier."

The Pooka had a point. North thought about it.

"Tooth! Your fairies!" he exclaimed. The winged woman blinked at him.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Your fairies go everywhere! We ask them to look for Jack and woman while collecting teeth!" North suggested. "Pitch will not think anything strange of them flying about. In meantime, we prepare and search ourselves."

Tooth pursed her lips. "I supposed, as long as it doesn't stop them from their work…"

"Of course it won't! Your fairies know how important their work is! They will not neglect children!" North assured her. Of course her mini-fairies would make sure their work was done even while searching. They, like Tooth, loved their work. North thought it was more likely they'd forget to keep an eye out for Jack and the woman, distracted by the teeth they collected.

Tooth seemed somewhat offended when he voiced this opinion.

* * *

"Orange juice, raspberry juice, apple juice, lemonade, water… why are humans selling water?" Akuji wondered as she went through the bottles she and Jack had taken from a store.

"Who knows?" Jack answered. "Let's just pack up and go."

"Why do we need so much liquid again?"

"Because I'm Winter and have a harder time in deserts, which is where your Fae are supposed to be. Having plenty of fluids will hopefully keep me from collapsing."

"Hopefully?"

"Well, I don't really go near deserts, do I now?"

"So where did you come up with the idea fluids will help?" Akuji asked.

"One of the earliest things covered in my Healing Studies was dehydration. Watch where you step. This is the land of Killer Nature, after all."

"Take your own advice," Akuji smirked.

"Don't have to, I'll be flying so I won't have watch where I put my feet, I just have to make sure I don't fly into anything nasty."

"…I hate you."


	27. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or any Folklore.

Chapter Twenty-Six

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Jack asked.

"Of course I do! Kinda…"

"Akuji!"

"Just follow me!"

* * *

The Guardians had all returned to their homes and were examining the Globes, trying to see if there was a pattern to the vanishing lights. It was unlikely, Pitch would be avoiding their attention until he was ready, but given that he may not realize they were aware, it may be that he's using a pattern to help him keep track and avoid alerting them to his activities.

Aster arranged for several of his egglets to count the lights in his absence. Frowning, he considered how Pitch would proceed with his ambition to spread fear.

"…_isn't picky about the type of fear since they're making that crap stuff that only exists for fear's sake and doesn't really have any purpose."_

Aster wondered if the mystery woman had any idea how accurate that summarization was. Pitch didn't care about anything but creating fear and gaining power. He was determined to create a world of terror, with no joy, no hope, no wonder, no dreams, no happy memories. A world choked with fear.

Although he had to wonder about the love hearts.

"North said something about her felt like Pitch," he mumbled. "Is she working with him?" Can they trust this woman and Jack Frost? Manny wouldn't pick Jack if he thought the boy wasn't up to it, but Manny wasn't infallible. Maybe he made a mistake.

Or maybe he picked out Jack years ago and then the kid fell into bad company. Company that would help Pitch and entice Jack to do same out of affection for them.

It wouldn't be first time someone had their affections manipulated into getting them to screw people over. That was how the Fearlings got General Kozmotis to release them, which led to his fall and Pitch's existence.

Just because someone was a good person didn't mean they couldn't be persuaded or manipulated into doing bad things.

If being a good person meant you would never do any bad, even if you're being tricked and manipulated, Pitch Black would never had come into existence, would never have wiped out the pooka or those other races, would never had turned those children into fearlings.

* * *

"You know, given the stories I've heard from my succubae and incubi, I expected to run into something dangerous," Akuji commented. Jack blinked and turned his gaze away from the starry night sky.

"Why would they tell you about Australia? I thought they were European or something?"

"Some of them came over with the Europeans. They play human and work in brothels and stuff to get a meal. They literally get paid to eat!" Akuji snickered. "But seriously, for a place scary enough to be considered Hell on Earth, it's kinda tame."

A bellowing roar rang out as a shape emerged from behind a pile of boulders.

"…You had to open your mouth, didn't you?"

"Oh, shut up!"

* * *

"I've heard something interesting from my Akhluts. It would seem that there was a gathering of guests at the North Pole. They didn't see who; the magic wards stopped them from getting close. But it isn't too difficult to figure things out, is it?"

"No, it isn't. I guess we'll have to speed things up. Can I count on your assistance?"

"I will continue to help you."

* * *

Okay, Bunny may be a jerk in later chapters and this chapter covers why. Don't forget, he remembers when Pitch was the Hero, the Savior, the one people looked up to. And he lived through the slaughter Pitch carried out. So he knows all too well, someone being a good person doesn't guarantee that they'll stay good.

He'll probably be a jerk. He'll be wary and untrusting but he'll be justified due to his past experiences. He doesn't know Jack and hasn't had a chance to see if he's trustworthy. And the fact that he's hanging out with someone who feels kinda like Pitch won't help.

Also, Akuji seems to very popular. Originally, she was going to be a background character but when Jack and Gabriel went to her court, she decided to whack me over the head and persuade me otherwise.

She was very convincing. And Scary.

She's not the only one. Myris was only going to be on screen when Jack first visited Haven and she introduced herself. After that, she was supposed to be mostly absent, with the occasional mention.

Is this normal?

Akhlut: It's a vicious and dangerous creature that can take the form of a wolf and of an orca (aka Killer Whale). Its tracks are recognized as wolf tracks leading to and from the see. Not to many myths relate to this creature.


	28. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or any Folklore.

Chapter Twenty-Seven

"Yikes!" Jack and Akuji dove to the side as the creature hurled a massive boulder at them.

"It's the Australian BigFoot!" Akuji exclaimed.

"Does Australia have a BigFoot?" Jack asked as he dodged a blow. He blasted a wave of snow at the creature.

"Something called Howie, I think," Akuji said thoughtfully as she created a shadow axe and swept in low, chopping at a leg.

"Try aiming for the hamstrings," Jack suggested. He created some small icicles that he aimed at where he figured "Howie's" eyes would be. It was a bit hard to tell where they were with the hair covering the face but apparently he got it right. Howie screamed and lashed out blindly. Jack reached out with his magic and manipulated the vitreous humour into solidifying into sharp, miniature blades and digging them into its face.

"Where are they?" Akuji asked, skipping out of Howie's reach and firing a dark arrow at him (was it a him? Jack wasn't sure).

"Back of the thighs!" he answered, considering making the strike himself but opting not with Akuji scurrying around it. He didn't know enough about Akuji's physiology to feel comfortable healing her if she got hit and having both him and Akuji fighting up close could make things difficult. "Can you keep back for a bit?"

"Sure thing!" Akuji chirped. Jack created several large chunks of ice and hurled them at Howie. Several impacted against its abdomen and stomach. It stumbled back with an "oof". Jack took the opportunity to slam a chunk of ice against its head.

Growling, the creature shook its head, dazed. Akuji darted in, creating a shadow sword and slashed at the back of its thighs, blood splattering across her face.

_Must have hit an artery,_ Jack thought as she darted away. Howie shrieked and swiped at her, hobbling forward. _Didn't cut deep enough either. Ah, well. _

"Maybe we should see if we can cripple the arms while we're at it?" Akuji suggested. Her tongue flicked out and licked Howie's blood off her lips. "You know, I thought cutting the hamstring meant that they couldn't walk at all," she said idly.

"Actually, it just seriously cripples them. Although it does have more mobility than a complete severing would have left it with. You didn't cut deep enough, see? But it looks like you cut a blood vessel so it will probably bleed out. Especially since it's moving around so much," Jack explained.

"Yeah, it does seem to be kinda woozy and slow now, doesn't it?" Akuji noted, darting in and slashing at a hairy hip. Jack froze some of the blood pooling on the ground and sent the crimson ice into its leg.

Howie collapsed and snarled weakly. It clawed at Akuji feebly as it tried to climb to its feet, hissing.

Akuji stepped back to Jack's side and eyed it. "I guess that's that. Do we leave it or should we kill it first?"

Jack shrugged. "It's dead anyway. And we have answers to find," he pointed out, taking to the air. Akuji chased after him, leaving the moaning creature behind.

* * *

If you're wondering why Jack didn't have a problem fighting in a desert in summer, it's night, remember? Deserts get _cold_ after sundown.

Byakko's Kitten, Thanks for pointing me to magistream. I don't play it but I found a wiki site that'll I'll probably use when researching creatures to put in. Uh… what had you thinking I play it?

Vitreous humour: The gel/liquid inside your eyes.

"Howie" is actually a Yowie. And yes, it is sometimes referred to as the Australian BigFoot. Also known as "Yowie-Whowie" and "Yahoo". It is described as resembling a man, with long white hair hanging from the head and covering the face. It has arms that are unnaturally long with large talons and its feet are turned backwards. They have a reputation for being aggressive.


	29. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or any Folklore.

Chapter Twenty-Eight

"North, what can you tell us about that woman who was with Jack Frost?" Bunny asked. Tooth admired his sharp incisors, the brief glimpses she got. Why was Bunny asking about the woman? They can focus on her later. Jack was the new Guardian, he was the one they should focus on with Pitch stirring up trouble.

Although, he was probably with the woman. So maybe asking about her was a good idea. Hopefully she took good care of her teeth and encouraged Jack to do the same. Maybe after this business with Pitch was finished, she and the woman could have some girly time together? Tooth didn't really spend a lot of time with other women, in fact her last All Girl's Night, that didn't consist of her fairies was…was…

Wow, it _had_ been a long time!

She loved her fairies, she really did, but it would be nice to see some less constant faces, to hang with some girls who didn't have such similar interest. Her fairies had originally been part of her so sometimes talking to them was like talking to herself.

Even in the middle of hundreds of fairies, she got lonely, as odd as it sounded.

"Woman is blonde with blue eyes," North answered. "Wore a green dress and had a bag."

"You said she reminded you of Pitch," Bunny pointed.

Oh! Tooth had overlooked that, focusing on Pitch's return. And then she had gotten too excited over there being a new Guardian. In other words, she had gotten side tracked and forgot all about it.

Oops. She probably should have focused on that detail more.

"She had an aura he felt a little like him," North confirmed.

"So how do we know she ain't got nothing to do with him?" Bunny asked. Tooth felt her stomach lurch.

"Bunny has a point," she said worriedly. "What if she is working with Pitch? Maybe she somehow knew that Manny would pick Jack?"

Sandy's swirled his sand and showed an image of Jack. Something menaced the boy only to be driven off by a creature that shifted into a form that curled around Jack protectively before turning into a woman with a question mark above her head.

"Ah, yes, almost forgot," North nodded. "As I said, stories of Jack say he usually with someone who is protective and very brutal to those who try to harm him. It is possible that it is this woman. Stories say Jack and protector are never apart."

"And if this woman had taken down the protector, Jack wouldn't be hanging out with her," Bunny nodded. "That still doesn't eliminate the possibility of her working with Pitch. Just means that if she is, she could probably manipulate Jack into helping him since he would trust her."

"Well, we don't _know_ that she's with Pitch, do we?" Tooth pointed out.

"Don't know that she isn't either," Bunny retorted. "And even if she isn't, that doesn't mean she won't benefit from what he does. If her powers work the same, drawing strength from fear, she'll have every reason to help him and sabotage us."

"So do we trust woman or not?" North asked. "Either way, if she is with Jack, we will have to deal with her."

* * *

Gabriel looked at the newest message from Jack, frowning. Jack had said that he and Akuji had run into a troublemaker but didn't elaborate.

He fidgeted, wanting to leave the Winter Realm and resume his usual place at Jack's side but managed to keep himself under control. He remembered what happened the last time the Courts were unbalanced. Jack was counting on him to keep things under control if things get that bad.

Besides, Myris made it clear that if he ran off after Jack, she would chase him down and bean him over the head with a frying pan until he lost consciousness. Then proceed to chain him up and psychoanalyze him with those damn psychology books she borrowed from Velvet.

Gabriel didn't doubt that she would do it for a minute.

This _sucked._

He stalked out to the training yard to see if any of the Hunt was there/ Maybe a good fight will make him feel better.


	30. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or any Folklore.

Chapter Twenty-Nine

"You are being very difficult," Akuji glared. The Fae shifted nervously and glanced at each other. The alps were being evasive in their words, obviously uneasy. Jack had stopped a while, telling her to go ahead. Something had caught his interest and he wanted to check it out. So she was here, with these five in a shaded grove in the park, trying to get answers. Akuji breathed in through her mouth, tasting the fear that radiated from the Fae.

They were scared. _Really_ scared.

"It is true that there is an outside force during dreams into nightmares," one said hesitantly. "But it is very old, and powerful. It has great experience and cunning." He chewed his lip.

"Very good," Akuji said impatiently. "Mind telling me who and what it is?" Her response was fidgeting and one pulled her hat down low.

"Old evil, old hate, great despair," she whispered. "The despair is buried far underneath the hate. We cannot read more than that, Dark Queen."

"_Cannot read more than that." _Not _"We don't know anything else."_ Akuji pursed her lips.

"If I were to ask for more information, would you yield it?" she asked.

"Majesty, among Fae, there are few who come close to matching your power. We are not among them. If you were to choose, you could easily destroy us," the male who had spoken before said. "If you insist, we will grant you the answers we have. But should the Old Shadow learn of it and seek us out, it will consume us. We will remain fragments in the depths of its kins' grasp, aware and screaming, like many others who have been devoured in the past."

Akuji felt her stomach churn. That… sounded _bad_.

"I see," she said, struggling to keep her composure. "I appreciate the knowledge you have bestowed upon me. I bid you farewell." She inclined her head then turned and left.

"My Queen," came the call. She turned to look back. "Malicious Hate has allied with the Old Shadow. Take care," he told her. "And be aware."

"I will," she said simply before she went to re-join Jack.

* * *

Jack crouched on the dusty ground of the Australian outback, digging his toes in. _This doesn't make sense,_ he thought, confused.

While the Northern Hemisphere was deep in Winter's embrace, the Southern Hemisphere was firmly in Summers. At this time of year the land would be flooded with Summer magic, especially since it wasn't at a point where the seasons change.

So why the _hell_ was there a mess of _Spring_ magic here? It was deep underground but definitely there.

Jack rocked on his heels, considering. It couldn't be spring Fae, he would know about it. But there had to be someone responsible for starting the thing. There was enough Spring magic soaked into the place underground that the fact that being underground wouldn't make much difference. There was probably an opening to the surface that allowed fresh air and some sunlight to plants in the immediate area, the others would have probably withered and died, too far from the opening.

Unless someone had kept them alive.

But why create an underground Spring sanctuary?

Jack poked the ground and traced patterns in the dust.

Was there any point in wondering about this? It didn't feel bad. If anything, it felt… nice. And there was something weirdly familiar about it.

_I guess it doesn't matter. If it's been there long enough that the magic keeps the plants alive underground, it would have been dealt with by now if it was causing trouble._

He stood and frosted his now grubby hands over. The ice melted and dropped off. A few repeats and his hands were dust free.

"Jack!" He turned and saw Akuji slow to a stop, her face grim.

"They knew something," she said. "And while they didn't tell me everything, they told me enough to figure that whoever it is, is _bad_ news and they're not alone."

* * *

"It would speed up the process," a voice said, tone reasonable. A hand, bleeding with shards of ice constantly bursting out of skin and melting clasped its burn-scarred partner. The ice from the first hand pierced the flesh of the second but their owner paid them no mind. "While I normally use those magics for other purposes, if successful, it will weaken the Guardians greatly. If not…" An bored shrug. "It will be a emotional blow to them regardless."

"True. But I am not yet strong enough to have confidence in my ability to face them and win. And if we go with your plan, I will face them. And either be defeated or have your assistance revealed."

"Why not have a second strike team? One that launches an obvious attack the Guardians can't ignore and will led them far away? Of course, you'll have to do something about those portals the old man uses."

"Your plan has its merit. I can easily arrange for an accident to befall the globes. The only problem is, he probably has several on his person."

"Sooner or later, they will be used up. And if we can sabotage the manufacture of new ones, transport will be a bit of an issue for him, won't it?"

"Very true."

* * *

Gabriel watched as the training yard was cleaned up. Every drop of blood, every strand of hair or fur vanished completely. The Courts were a bit obsessive about cleaning up that sort of thing. Those who were responsible for clean had to take iron-clad oaths with no loopholes.

After all, blood, hair, bits of people could be used in some truly nasty spells.

Gabriel had seen the effects first hand. And Jack was certainly no stranger to the possible risks of an enemy having a piece of you.

Years after he had been rescued from Maili, he had still been in agony. During his imprisonment, a lot of blood had been taken. A Regent who knew how to use their powers could resist sympathetic magic. Sympathetic magic could still affect a Regent if it had extremely powerful magic users and a powerful medium strongly connected to them. But the reason Maili had managed to capture Jack, even with the advantage of numbers, was that he hadn't known how to use his powers. He was new and still learning.

Now, Jack could probably resist the affects sympathetic magic better than the other Regents. And even if he couldn't resist its affects, he could _recognize_ when it was used against him, even if it was targeting the mind and his thoughts.

He hated being away from Jack. While the world _was_ bright and beautiful, that did not mean there was no malice or danger.

He would rather be protecting his King, as he had since the child woke up on a frozen lake three hundred years ago.

* * *

Alp: Also called Trud, Schrat, Ephialtes, Mara, Mart, night-hag, Cauchemar, Walriderske, Drude, wytche, and witch-riding (apparently, Trud and Schrat are male specific while Mara and Mart are female specific. No such information stating if this is the case with the other names). They are a type of Fae that visits in dreams. They feed on dreams and sometimes bring about nightmares, bringing out what is already in a person's mind and subconscious. They are shape-shifters and according some accounts they always wear a hat, giving them a comical appearance. They are apparently mischievous and prone to playing pranks. They dislike direct sunlight.


	31. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or any Folklore.

Chapter Thirty

"Old and powerful," Jack pursed his lips. "Maybe I should send a message to Gabriel, asking him to raid my Courts library. If it's old, there are probably records of it somewhere."

"But why is it acting _now_?" Akuji wondered. "Was it sealed or something? Where has it been hiding?"

"I dunno," Jack shrugged. Akuji scowled and paced for several moments.

"If it was hiding, it would probably chose either a place where it can easily keep track of the entrance or a place that is completely different to its nature so it will never occur to someone that it's there," she announced.

Jack frowned. "So maybe a place that feels nice and probably has a lot of magic present? And maybe close by. I mean, the local Fae _did_ have information on this "Old Shadow", and they were worried it would find out they helped you."

"So it might be a local," Akuji mused.

"I found a place soaked with magic," Jack told her. "Specifically Spring magic."

"Spring magic?" Akuji blinked. "That's weird. I mean, most phobophages aren't exactly attuned to Spring. There are one or two that are Spring Fae but they're very rare. Generally Spring and Fear Fae are separate. I kinda assume it's the same for non-Fae" She paused, considering. "Then again, if it is both Spring and Fear, that would make it easier to conceal itself, wouldn't it?" She chewed her lip, thinking.

"It can't hurt to check it out," Jack told her. "If we can find a way in."

"I can't sense seasonal magic, so I don't know how much help I'll be," Akuji confessed.

"Don't worry, I can handle it," Jack assured her. He focused and reached out with his magic.

Given that his title was the _Winter_ King and that he was the Spirit of _Winter_, people often overlooked the Spring aspect of his Court. He followed the Spring magic and found a source of natural light. Maybe they could…

Ouch! Okay, he was _not_ going to try and get past those wards! That hurt!

Jack bit his lip, following the Spring magic, trying to find a point they could use to get in. He followed a trail of Spring magic that branched off from the main body and found it went under rivers and lakes. Underground tunnels maybe?

Jack checked out the other branches of magic leaving the main area and found one that went under a thickly wooded forest. Jack smiled.

"I have an idea of how we can get in," he told Akuji. "But first, I need to send a message."

* * *

"You sure this is where he normally hangs out," Bunny asked North.

"Yes, whenever it is Winter here, new reason for Jack to be on Naughty list appear, referring to places and people in this town," North asserted. Bunny groaned but volunteered to search the woods. Sandy signalled that he'd help him.

"Then Tooth and I shall search town!" North boomed. The four split up.

"North, exactly what sort of things has Jack done to wind up on the Naughty List?" Tooth asked curiously. She wanted to know what Jack was like. After all, she and the others will be working with him.

"Mostly pranks, icing over cars, mostly harmless stuff," the former bandit answered. Then hesitated. "However, there was one incident…" North paused, his face disturbed. "But there was one incident. I did not like man targeted, heard bad things about him, but still…"

"What happened?" Tooth asked.

"Was during Witch Trials. Many people hanged, some were burned. Man was judge, often condemned people to such fates. I suppose Jack liked one of his victims. He terrorized man for weeks, ruining reputation then killed him in bed," North explained. "I do not know details. Man was apparently stabbed. But Spirits in area had seen Jack leave and he did not come back. Yet he wound on up on list for killing man. Very confusing."

"So Jack has some sort of teleportation ability?" Tooth asked, interested. She tried to ignore that Jack had murdered someone. She had once gladly dropped her parents murderer, expecting the fall or animals bellows to end his life. She had later tried to kill him again but the creature had escaped.

She had every intention of making sure he didn't escape a third time.

She remembered the role he had in Katherine being kidnapped after he snuck into the Lunar Lamadary…

"Oh dear!" she exclaimed.

"What is wrong?"

"North, do we have any way to know if something happens at our homes. My fairies will let me know, instantly, but what about you and Sandy and Bunny?" she asked, "I know you guys have your defences up, but how you will know if they're breached?"

North blinked. "I must admit, I did not think of that," he admitted. "We should go talk to Bunny and Sandy."

* * *

"They're so CCUUTTEEE!" Akuji squealed, cuddling a horned ball of fluff, careful not to crush the plant growing in its fur.

Jack stared at her. "Please stop smothering the Jackalopes," he deadpanned. A colony of the rabbit like creatures gathered close and Jack absently iced the ground for them. Holly Jackalopes preferred cooler temperatures. Hence why they were normally found in Winter territory.

A short distance away, a second group of Jackalopes, these of Antelope Hare species. The Antelope Hare Jackalopes had longer legs and a more streamlined body with brown fur. While their fluffier cousins belonged to Winter, they followed Spring or Summer.

"We would have left our cousins in the Realm, but they wished to help, Majesty," the dominate buck said. Jack smiled and stroked one. He looked to the colony

"I'm honoured by you willingness to aid me," he spoke softly. He glanced towards to Antelope Hare colony. "That applies to you too," he said, stretching out his hand to scratch one on the head.

"We are honoured you sought our aid," a Holly Jackalope squeaked. "How may we assist you?"

Jack smiled. "There is a place underground Akuji and I wish to access," he explained. "We are directly above a tunnel leading there. Can you dig us a way into that tunnel?"

The Jackalopes nodded. "We can!" the Buck from the Spring Colony asserted.

"It is within our abilities," the Holly Jackalope confirmed.

"Great!" Akuji cheered.

"Be careful," Jack cautioned. "There is an opening to the surface protected by powerful wards. It is possible the tunnels have something similar. If you sense _anything_, stop and back away, okay?"

"We won't cause you unnecessary worry," the Holly Jackalope assured him, her colony and their cousins nodding in agreement. Jack gave them a smile, absently touching the amulet at the base of his throat.

"Whoo! Dig, bunnies, dig!" Akuji cheered.

"…We're Jackalopes," one deadpanned. Akuji snickered.

"Jack, Jack, Jackalope!" she chanted gleefully. One blinked at her.

"Is she abbreviating our race's name or saying yours?" he asked Jack. Jack shrugged.

"I have no idea," he answered.

* * *

Aster blinked. "Didn't think of that," he admitted once Tooth was finsihed explaining her worries. "I guess we should check back regularly, just to be sure nothing's happened."

Sandy swirled his sand forming questions marks and showing the Guardians in one place while figures attacked representations of their homes.

"Sandy is right, won't stop people from striking in our absence," North sighed.

"I have some spells I can set up at the Warren to let me know if anything uninvited gets in," Aster told the other three. Sandy signalled that he could do the same.

"Give me time to research and I will have spell at Workshop," North said.

"We still need to find Jack," Tooth reminded the men.

"Won't do anyone good if we leave our homes open to attack," Aster told her. "And we'll find him sooner or later."

"It's the later part that worries me," Tooth mumbled. "We don't even know if he's in good hands."

"We just have to have faith," North declared.

* * *

The Lunar Lamadary is from the books. It is where the Lunar Lamas, a brotherhood of Holy men dedicated to studying the Moon.

Tooth's parents were killed by the Monkey King, a former human who was a maharajah and hunter. He lost his humanity and later murdered Tooths parents, even though her father had saved his life and was formerly his friend and slave. He joined Pitch and helped kidnapped Katherine when North and Bunny first met Tooth.

Phobophages: A general term for those who feed on fear or obtain power from it. Both Akuji and Pitch count.

Holly Jackalope: A rabbit with deer antlers. Their fur is either black, white or cream with leopard spots. They have holly growing in their fur and prefer the Winter season.

Antelope Hare Jackalope: A hare with antelope horns. They prefer warmer temperatures and can be found during Spring and Summer.


	32. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or any Folklore.

Chapter Thirty-One

Sandy watched North flip through the pages of the book until he found what he was looking for. "Aha! Here is spell!" he proclaimed. "I will just set it in place then we leave for Warren!"

"Get on with it," Bunny rolled his eyes.

Sandy supposed that they should go to either his or Tooth's place next but Tooth had her girls at home to let her know if something happened and Sandy didn't really keep anything he needed for his work at his place. Sure, he would be upset if anything happened to "the Sandcastle" as they called his home, but it wouldn't be anything that would give him trouble in relation to delivering dreams.

So it was decided that they'd set up wards at Santoff Clausen, then at the Warren, the Sandy Castle and lastly the Tooth Palace. Santoff Clausen, because of the immense collection of spell books, amassed by Ombric (Pitch had tried to obtain them in the past, he may try again). The Warren was second because while all of Bunny's Easter supplies were there, he didn't have any books that had potentially dangerous spells (or, if he did, they were hidden _very_ well). The Tooth Palace was last simply because, with her fairies there, Tooth would instantly know if something happened anyway, she just wanted to make sure her fairies were fine.

And they _still_ had to find Jack. And the woman.

Given North's account of the woman's behaviour, Sandy was sure that it was not the menacing wolf-creature that had threatened him. He didn't think Gabriel would mistake a Yeti for Santa or declare that North's tattoos were sexy.

So where was Gabriel?

He had a mental image of the creature tearing apart people who had threatened or insulted Jack in the past.

…Maybe he should stop wondering and focus on the here and now? Probably be less traumatizing. _Much _less traumatizing.

"Now to sleigh!" North boomed.

"Oh hell no!" Bunny yelped. "Why do we have to take that flying death-trap?"

"Sleigh is very well made! Is not a death-trap!" North objected.

"It is, the way you fly it!" Bunny retorted. Tooth snickered and headed for the sleigh room.

"Meet you boys on the sleigh!" she called. Sandy silently chuckled and followed, gleefully seating himself on the seat in front of Tooth.

True, he can accompany the sleigh by flying under his own power, but where would the fun in that be?

* * *

Akuji was pouting. The Holly Jackalopes had returned to the Winter Realm, the Summer heat of Australia proving to be too much for them. And the Antelope Hare Jackalopes weren't as fluffy. They also threatened to bite her, something the Holly Jackalopes hadn't done once.

"Stop sulking," Jack told her, tugging absently at his gloves. Akuji glanced at him. He seemed to get fidgety and anxious when they had long periods of inactivity. Akuji assumed it was due to Gabriel's absence. It wasn't exactly a secret that Gabriel was, for all extents and purposes, his father. Not the warm, gooey sort of parent who constantly showers the kid with love and praise. But the affection and dedication was clearly there.

That didn't change the fact that Akuji was glad that Gabriel wasn't here. She like the guy, really, but Jack seemed to be too dependent on his presence. And Akuji wasn't sure that was entirely healthy. Having Jack get used to not having Gabriel around may be good for the two. Hopefully, they won't be so clingy with each other. Which will hopefully squash some of the rumours about their relationship.

Just because one of her Court's Aspects was Sex didn't mean she was ignorant of the disturbing factor in having that sort of relationship with your father figure.

"So, tell me about this nest of Spring magic," she said cheerfully. "Does it feel like a lot of sex happens there?"

"_What?!_" Jack gaped at her, distracting from his thoughts.

"Well, Spring is all about New Life and Rebirth, and Sex is kinda needed for those, isn't it?" she reasoned. As Jack spluttered, she inwardly smirked.

* * *

Aster inhaled, the scent of the plants in his Warren filling his senses. It wouldn't take long to go over his wards. He remembered looking to put something up to let him know if there were any intrusions while he was absent but he couldn't remember if he actually got around to putting them up. He remembered that there was one to let him know if someone arrived while he was here though.

He led the other Guardians to his burrow, where they settled around a table while he went to check things. As he was leaving, he heard North ask about the possible places to find a Winter Spirit. Aster winced.

They were going to be spending a lot of time in the cold, weren't they?

Aster shook his head as he examined his wards. It _was_ strange though. They should have picked up some trace of the sprite. They had search all over the Northern hemisphere, and given that it's Winter in that part of the world, he _should _be there somewhere.

But they found nothing. Which was starting to make Aster worry. What if Pitch had already captured Jack? The new Guardian had looked kinda young and the idea of a child at Pitch's mercy made his skin crawl.

And given they know so little about him, how much did Jack know about them? About Pitch? How easy it would be for the Nightmare King to manipulate him?

Aster was heading back to the others when a wave of magic from his wards washed over him.

Someone was trying to break into one of the tunnels.

Aster quickly went to alert the other Guardians.

* * *

I had originally intended for Akuji to be quite stotic (obviously she disagreed) but at least her wanting to encourage Jack to be more independent of Gabriel stayed. Of course, now Gabriel is snarking at me, saying he is not _that_ bad. I can't win can I?

Next, either Jack and the Guardians met or I troll you all and quite possibly receive death threats for taunting you...


	33. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or any Folklore.

Chapter Thirty-Two

"Your assistance is appreciated," Jack told the Jackalopes, trying to ignore the faint sound on the edge of his hearing. "Would you mind keep guard while Akuji and I explore the nest of Spring magic?"

"Of course not," the buck assured him. "We will remain here until you return."

"You are very kind," Jack smiled.

"Let's go," Akuji called, standing by the hole. As Jack went to stand next to her, she grinned manically and shouted "Geronimo!" and jumped. Jack laughed and jumped after her.

They land in a grassy tunnel, flowers sprouting out of the green. Tendrils of Spring magic wafted through the underground passage. It tasted different to the Spring magic Jack encountered at the Court, a hint of an extra flavour was present.

"This way," Jack gestured. Akuji stepped forward and started down the tunnel. Jack started after her then paused, turning his gaze onto the hole in the ceiling.

There wasn't any need to worry about the Jackalopes, was there? While they were fairly small, they could be quite vicious when pressed and worse come to the worse, they could run and hide.

So he just needed to trust them to take care of themselves.

Jack trotted after Akuji.

The Spring magic grew thicker, curling around them. Jack instinctively tugged it closer. It felt almost like _home_. How long had it been since he left the Winter Realm?

There was the first night in Chicago, then the one in Burgess. A day was spent travelling from the North Pole to Australia and they spent three tracking down Akuji's Fae. So about six days.

Six days and they hadn't really made much progress had they? The majority of the information they had was what they had figured out. The alps were vague in what they told but were able to conform what they had worked out and tell them that Old Shadow was old and powerful.

What scared Jack was what Akuji had quoted from them.

"_We will remain fragments in the depths of its kins' grasp, aware and screaming, like many others who have been devoured in the past."_

Jack desperately wanted Gabriel here. He had heard stories of the Massacre and the description of shadows consuming people sounded a lot like what the alp thought Old Shadow and its kin would do to them.

And if the people who were devoured really did keep some awareness of what was happening…

Jack felt sick. He didn't think that he would be willingly going to sleep soon. He kinda wished they had actually fallen asleep at some point over the last six days. It would make it easier to put off sleep and the nightmares that are probably going to occurring the next time he nods off.

"Akuji, do you think the Phobophage will be here?" he asked. Akuji knew more about these things than he did, afterall.

"I can't really say," she answered. "Most Phobophages don't particularly care for Spring and Summer. But if this one is as old as implied with no records in my Court, well, we don't know of any records of it, but it seems like it's very good at hiding. So a place like this, where most people wouldn't even consider as a possibility when looking for one…"

"…may very well be where we need to look," Jack said softly. "Since a place no one would look is the best place to hide."

"Something wrong?"

"N…Yes," Jack answered, his own nature preventing him from uttering the falsehood. "This place, it felt familiar before and I've figured out why. It feels like Haven."

Akuji paused. "Haven? As in the Sanctuary for those who survived the Massacre all those centuries ago?" At Jack's nod, she frowned. "I really don't like the implications of that."

"Things are getting more unbalanced," Jack murmured. Akuji looked at him sharply.

"You've been hearing the Shriek?" she asked. Only Regents could hear the Shriek and only when the Courts were beginning to unbalance. As the Regent of Balance, it was always Winter who heard it first.

"Faintly. But it'll get louder as the Old Shadow's work becomes more evident," he fretted. Akuji pulled a face.

"And since its work directly affects my Court, I'll be hearing soon," Akuji winced. Jack didn't blame her. The Shriek was _extremely_ unpleasant to hear. It was a warning that the Courts were unbalancing. Jack wished that there was warning system that gave them a heads up _before_ things got to the point where the Shriek started. Weren't warnings supposed to be _pre-emptive_?

Although he now knew why the other Regents instantly accepted him as an equal despite the uncertainty as to whether the Winter Amulet accepted him or just couldn't hurt him due to his being the Winter Spirit. If _he_ had to put up with that for centuries, he would accept the first thing that got it to shut up too.

Akuji was silent for a long minute. "STUPID OLD SHADOW!"

"Stupid what?" came the confused voice. The two Regents turned to seen four individuals, poised for attack, staring at them blankly. Two who Jack recognized as Santa and Sandy, meaning the other two were the Tooth Fairy (Jack inwardly cringed) and the Easter Rabbit.

Jack and Akuji stared back.

Finally, Akuji broke the silence.

"Male, male, female, male," she muttered. "The bird lady has a mini-harem!"

Jack felt he was well justified in face-faulting. It's not like he was the only one.

Sandy was the only besides Akuji still standing. He stared blankly at her.

Then smirked in amusement.

* * *

I don't troll people that much do I? Someone called SnowAngel7 started a page for this fic on TvTropes and on the WMG, it has me leading up another troll! I'm not that bad am I?

And not all of the Fae Realm think Gabriel and Jack are involved. It's a rumour that's popped up. Like how you hear rumours about someone dating someone else or someone two-timing someone else. And given how Gabriel is _very _protective of Jack and is loyal to his dead mate's memory, some folk jumped to the wrong conclusion.

As to why Gabriel doesn't adjust his behaviour or set up blind-dates for Jack or something to dispel those rumours… Over-protective Badass with Magic Swords. Would you accuse him of screwing his King to his face?

Also, in the past, I told readers for other stories they could take the basic plot bunny for my fics and come upt with their own story. Only condition is that they tell me so I can read the fic too. Never had any takers but that still applies, okay?


	34. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or any Folklore.

Chapter Thirty-Three

Tooth could only gawk at the other woman as she got up. A harem? A _harem_? Did she really believe that's what the Guardians were? Tooth frowned as she noticed a scornful glint in the blonde's gaze as she met the Guardian of Memory's eyes. The blonde curled her lips slightly in the beginnings of a sneer.

Meeting her face to face, Tooth could see what North meant by something about her being like Pitch. Did that mean she was possessed by Fearlings too? Or was she something else entirely? Something… alien.

Tooth turned her focus to Jack. He was so pale! His face was carefully masked, the only emotion visible in his bright blue eyes which seemed to be flickering between herself and Bunny for someone. With Bunny, there was curiosity, which was understandable. Bunny had been the last pooka for centuries, far longer than Jack had been alive, so of course he would be curious about the Easter Guardian. But those eyes… became less than friendly when they looked at her. Almost contemptuous and angry.

But that was silly. What could he be angry at her for? She had never met him, never even heard of him before Manny revealed that he was the new Guardian. He had no reason to hate her.

Before she could say anything, Sandy floated up in front of Jack and gave him a hug. The boy's expression softened and he smiled.

"Hello, Sandy," he greeted.

"Ya know, I kinda expected someone… not so tiny and round," the woman tilted her head to the side. "Maybe a bit whimsical in appearance maybe?"

"And you are?" Tooth interjected. Maybe they could finally figure out if this woman could be trusted. She received a slightly mocking smile and Moon, her teeth were so pretty!

"I am Akuji," she answered. "A Glaistig. And you?" Something in her tone made Tooth think that woman – that Akuji already knew the answer to her question.

"Toothiana, the Tooth Fairy," she answered. Both Jack and Akuji twitched slightly, although Jack seemed to be focusing his attention on Bunny. "You've met North-"

"North?" A blonde eyebrow rose on the other feminine face.

"I think she refers to Santa," Jack spoke up, eyes still focused on Bunny. Why was Bunny so interesting to him? Yes, he was the only pooka left and Jack had most likely never seen anything like him before, but he probably never seen anything like her either. So why wasn't she getting any stares? She was obviously missing something here but what?

"…Is his residence at the North Pole a pun?" Akuji asked. Bunny snickered, a slightly uneasy note to his voice. Tooth glanced over at him. It looked as though Jack's staring was unnerving him.

"It is not pun!"

"I'm sure you can guess which of us is Sandy and Bunny should be obvious," Tooth said, ignoring North as she smiled brightly at the two.

"Yes, it would make sense for the Easter Bunny to be a bunny rather than a lizard or bird," Akuji said coolly. Jack nodded.

Tooth felt her smile falter.

* * *

Aster didn't really get these two. He could see they didn't like Tooth too much, although why, he had no idea. He also didn't know why Jack kept staring at him. Also, the staring was starting to creep him out.

"Will you stop gawking?" he snapped at Jack. The Winter Spirit quirked an eyebrow.

"Aren't rabbits supposed to be smaller?" he asked curiosity bright in his eyes. Seriously, it was weird how the emotion in his eyes was so vibrant while his face was blank. "Little, cute and fluffy and all that?" The boy cocked his head to the side. "But you are not a real rabbit are you? You're something else that happens to resemble one, aren't you?"

For a moment, the mask chipped, emotion showing on the face, rather than solely in the eyes. Although Aster wasn't sure what that emotion was.

Aster ignored that in favour of replying to Jack. "Most people refer to me as the Easter Bunny and there's not much point in correcting them." Few would recognize the word pooka.

Jack just blinked at him.

"This is a convenient meeting," North interjected himself into the talk.

"Convenient?" Akuji murmured. "My alps didn't not have much in the way of new knowledge to share and what they revealed was disturbing." Alps? The Mountain Range? Nah, had to be something else.

North looked blank for a moment. "Er… not what I refer to. We receive message from Man in the Moon and when we go to talk to you, you were gone!"

Jack and Akuji (and Aster just remembered that Akuji meant something along the lines of "dead and awake" and given that most immortals he had met had a name relating to their work or how their believers perceived them, that gave him a really bad feeling) looked at each other than at North. Akuji raised a brow and Jack just stared.

"We were left in a room, you walked in, heard what we had to saying and then walked out. No introductions, nothing. Not exactly well mannered, is it?" Akuji commented.

Aster turned to gawk at North. The man was normally the very definition of hospitality. Sandy shook his finger at the larger man.

North winced. "My apologies. The news you brought was very alarming. Pitch Black is old and dangerous enemy." Jack squeaked at the name, the blank mask he schooled his face into shattering completely.

* * *

Jack knew the mask he had shaped when dealing with formal business or strangers had vanished but he couldn't bring himself to care.

_Pitch Black_.

He knew that name. Gabriel had told him (granted he hadn't been sober at the time and Jack had added several _colourful_ words to his vocabulary) and that name had been linked to the Massacre.

He chewed his lip and turned to Akuji. "I know that name," he told her, speaking in fey, the language of the realms. Granted it wasn't used much outside of formal occasion but every Fae knew it instinctively.

"Oh? From where?" she asked in fey.

"Uh, what are you saying? What language is that?" the Tooth Fairy asked. Jack ignored her. Not only did she encourage the use of _that_ _word_ (honestly, when she came up with her title, she should have checked the word's meaning in the language in originated from. And made sure it was the actual language of origin and not an incorrect conclusion humans had come due out of ignorance) but she wielded sympathetic magic, using a piece of a person (their baby teeth to be exact) to manipulate people (mainly their minds, to make them remember). Just because she hadn't done anything bad that Jack had heard of didn't mean that she _couldn't_. Or that Jack wasn't simply ignorant of such happenings.

And Jack knew all too well how sympathetic magic could be used to hurt someone.

"Gabriel told me about him. During stories of the Massacre," he answered.

Akuji blinked and thought this over. Then turned pale. "Eep!"

Santa – North – whatever you call him – spoke up. "Anyway," he coughed. "As I was saying, we receive message from Manny, about Jack."

"About me?" Jack turned, surprised, switching out of fey.

"Manny says you're to be a Guardian, Jack!" the Tooth Fairy blurted.

"Wait, _what!_"

* * *

Apparently the word _Fairy_ comes from Middle English _Faierie_ which was borrowed from Old French. _Faerie_ which meant the land or realm or characteristic activity of French Mythical Folk called either _Faie_ or _fee_. This ultimately derived from the Late Latin _Fata_ which was apparently on of the personified Fates.

And no, Fae names don't necessarily reflect their nature. Like humans, there are different reasons for choosing a name for your kid (or yourself if you're getting it changed). Most choose a name that they like, and sometimes that relates to their Court if they belong to one. Some types of Fae choose theirs according to tradition. But a Fae's name doesn't automatically tell you anything about them

Actually, think about it, Akuji's name would fit Jack pretty well. Assuming the translation I got was right.


	35. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or any Folklore.

"/…/" The person is speaking in Fey. I don't believe it come up too often but just so you know.

Chapter Thirty-Four

Akuji wasn't sure what to think. The Guardians were highly respected among Spirits. They were considered to be the Elite, the Best, the Upper Class. Jack being picked as one was an honour many spirits would maim for. She should be happy for Jack. Proud that he was picked for this, out of all the Spirits in the world.

She wasn't.

Instead she was angry.

"Your Man in the Moon left Jack with nothing but a name. No memories, no knowledge, nothing. And now he decides that Jack should dance to his tune, despite centuries of silence and neglect?" she asked. Wow, she thought only Winter Fae could make their voice so cold.

"What if I don't want to be a Guardian?" Jack asked. Hmm, good point. Did what Jack wanted matter to Mister Shiny? It's not although Shiny actually has any real authority is it?

"Of course you do!" Santa asserted. Akuji bared her teeth at him. The arrogance! People had lost eyes for lesser insults!

"I don't," Jack said simply.

The Tooth Fairy blinked. "But… everyone wants to be a Guardian. The Groundhog, Cupid, the Leprechaun…"

"And they have stated this? You are not just assuming?"

"They said they wished they were Guardians," the Tooth Fairy said. "They've said so a lot."

"So you've spent time with them. You know them. And you're willing to associate with them," Jack stated. "Funny. I don't recall the same happening with me, so how would you know me well enough to know what I want? Would you have even bothered acknowledging me if your "Manny" didn't say so?" Akuji recognized that blank look on his face. It was his "this is politics/formal business/dealing with someone I don't know/trust so I'm putting on my poker face" look.

"I don't think they would have," Akuji interjected. "After all, if they never bothered before, why would they now? The only thing that changed is that their precious "Manny" is saying otherwise."

"And why would I want to be a Guardian? It is a prestigious position among the Spirits, but when have Spirits bothered to acknowledge my existence? Why should I care about a high ranking position among them? It was the Fae who took care of me and I'm already high up on the hierarchy with them. Why should being a Guardian be something I want?"

"Being a Guardian ain't all about _want_," Bunny said. "It's about _duty_."

Jack smiled, sharp like icicles and sweet like poisoned honey, showing white teeth. "And the duty I already have? To the Winter Court and those it shelters?" The Tooth Fairy twitched her hands, as though supressing the urge to do something.

"You can't seriously expect him to drop the duties he already has," Akuji chimed. "Do you even know _anything_ about the Fae Realms?"

North frowned. "My teacher Ombric said that Fae are not those a wise man offends. Capable of extreme kindness and extreme cruelty. Fae generally do not bother with Spirits if they don't have to. Fae have Courts, which draw power from their Regents who draw power from them. Don't know much to be honest. Our concern is children and except for when they take children we usually don't bother with them," North admitted.

"Well, our concerns are the Fae and the Realms," Jack said coolly. "And we will not abandon them."

"And neither of us have any reason to obey the Man in The Moon," Akuji added. "He has no authority over us."

"And what exactly is the duty of a Guardian?" asked Jack.

"We protect the children!" North stated.

Jack and Akuji blinked and looked each other before turning back to them.

"Okay…but you've clashed with Fae before, so why do you want Jack?" Akuji asked.

"Manny chose him!" North proclaimed.

"Why?" Jack questioned.

"Manny has his reasons."

Jack and Akuji exchanged glances.

/"So they follow orders from the moon blindly?/" Akuji murmured. "/They better not expect that from you, blind obedience is a bad trait in a Regent./"

"/It may still be a good idea to work with them," Jack murmured in reply. "/They seem to have information we lack. A name for starters. So they probably have some familiarity with his abilities and some experience with him./"

"/So we work with them?/"

"/For this, yes. But I have no intentions of becoming a Guardian./" Jack said firmly. "/The stories vary on whether not a Guardian with no believers dies from the lack of belief but they all agree they weaken drastically. I will not endanger my Court or the Balance on the whim of the Man in the Moon./"

Akuji smirked. "/Given that the Spirit community seem to view as something akin to a god, he probably won't like you disobeying or at the least be thrown by it./"

"/Then he should learn to consider the consequences of his actions. Or inaction in this case./"

* * *

So Jack and Akuji are joining up, but not out fondness for the Guardians or Manny but for pragmatic reasons.

Akuji stated that people had lost eyes for lesser insults. Look up the Fairy Ointment story.


	36. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or any Folklore.

"/…/" The person is speaking in Fey. I don't believe it'll come up too often but just so you know.

Chapter Thirty-Five

"What is the gibberish you're yapping?" Bunny asked. Sandy slapped himself in the face. Fey was not gibberish and you did not call it gibberish in front of the Fae. Especially not Regents.

There was a reason the other Fae generally took their cue from them after all. And Sandy was not surprised at the withering looks Bunny received.

"It is called Fey," Jack said icily. Sandy remembered the young Winter Child whom he had played with all those years ago. He couldn't see any trace of him in this boy. But given some of his reactions earlier, he assumed the boy had a fairly good poker face. For diplomacy practice.

Did Fae practice diplomacy?

"We all know it instinctively, whether we're Fae-Born or Fae-Changed," he continued. "It is a natural to us as the blood flow in our bodies. Most of the time."

"Er…" Bunny clearly didn't know how to respond to that. Sandy didn't blame him. A language that was instinctive? How did that work?

"What did you mean by Fae-Born and Fae-Changed?" Tooth asked. Sandy blinked and thought about it.

Oh. That probably wouldn't go down well. If he was right.

"Fae-Born are those who have been Fae since their birth," Akuji explained. "Fae-Changed…"

"Aren't born Fae but are changed," North frowned.

"Yep!" Akuji grinned.

"And you two are Fae-Born?" Tooth questioned. Akuji nodded while Jack shook his head.

"I'm Changed," Jack said simply. "Used to be human."

"Oh? Where were you from?" Tooth smiled at him. Jack stared at her.

"Gabriel tells me I'm from the general area of Burgess," he said.

"Tells you?" Bunny frowned. Jack turned to look at him.

"The moon took my memories," he said quietly. North spluttered.

"Nonsense! Manny would not do that!" Jack turned his attention to the former bandit.

"Gabriel told me I had a sister once. After I became a Spirit, she walked through me," Jack said softly. "Having strangers walk through one _hurts_, not that any of _you_ would know. It would have been much worse if I had remembered her. So either he took my memories as a small mercy and kindness, or he is willing to hurt someone for no reason or purpose. Which is it?"

Sandy wasn't sure what to think. On one hand, he didn't think Manny would steal someone's memories and just leave them, like Jack says he did. But on the other, denying it would be saying Manny was cruel, which he wasn't.

"Oh! But I can help you get them back!" Tooth said eagerly.

"Oh? How?" Jack asked curiously.

"You said you used to be human, right?" At Jack's nod, Tooth continued. "In that case, I have your baby teeth stored away! We can use them to get your memories back!" Tooth beamed.

"…_What?_"

Huh. Jack didn't sound too happy about that.

* * *

She had his _teeth_? _She had his teeth!_

Exactly what sympathetic magic did she know? If it was giving people back memories they had forgotten, that wasn't too bad. He could deal with that.

But if it was more than that… even if her magic was limited to memories, it could be bad. She could make him forget things, make him remember things that never happened. And there was a reason sympathetic magic was usually portrayed as affecting the _body_. Magics that affected the mind were incredibly difficult. So if she was capable of affecting minds with sympathetic magic, she could probably learn how to affect the body easily enough.

"/I'm not provoking her until I get my teeth back,/" Jack told Akuji bluntly.

"/Duly noted,/" Akuji said. "/Maybe I should added the Tooth Collector to my Court? She has the potential to be utterly terrifying./"

"/Be quiet,/" Jack muttered.

"Is something wrong?" the Tooth Fairy's brown furrowed as she started to look worried. "Did I say something wrong?"

"You just gave us confirmation of some creepy implications and nightmare fuel. That's all!" Akuji said cheerfully.

"…Nightmare fuel?..." the Tooth Fairy said blankly.

"You use sympathetic magic to manipulate memories," Jack said flatly. "Consider what sympathetic magic is usually used for."

"But…But I don't use sympathetic magic!" the Tooth Fairy protested.

"Sympathetic magic is using a piece of someone, typically blood or hair, to influence them. You use teeth to influence memories so they remember. How does that not qualify?" Jack asked.

The Tooth Fairy opened her mouth, blinked and closed it, looking horrified. "Oh sweet Moon! I practice sympathetic magic!"

"Well, on the bright side," Akuji commented as the Tooth Fairy freaked out. "It's unlikely that she's used it for anything but restoring forgotten memories, judging by her reaction."

Jack nodded, then winced as the hyperventilating, feathered woman flew into a tree, bounced off and continued flitting about in a panic.

"She didn't take the realization well, did she?"

* * *

Yes, Tooth is freaking out. Why? Because she is probably the only person who uses sympathetic magic for benevolent reasons. The others usually have more sinister and sadistic motives. So she associates sympathetic magic with Bad Things.

She'll calm down once she has thought things over.


	37. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or any Folklore.

"/…/" The person is speaking in Fey. I don't believe it'll come up too often but just so you know.

Chapter Thirty-Six

"/Awww…. She stopped freaking out,/" Akuji pouted. "/It was funny to watch her bruise herself up like that./"

"/You're a sadist,/" Jack told her. Akuji smirked.

"/Queen of the Court of Lust, Sex, Fear and _Pain_,/" she reminded him. "/Comes with the territory. Now, do you think we should get things back on track?/"

Jack nodded before turning to the Guardians. "You mentioned a Pitch Black earlier. What do you know of him?"

"He's the Boogieman," the Tooth Fairy explained, rubbing her head and wincing.

"The Oogie-Boogie Boogieman," Jack said. "…Is he a sack full of bugs?"

"Ah…no. No, he's not," Bunny said, staring at Jack. "…What the hell sort of question is that?"

"A pointless one," Jack answered honestly. Bunny gave him a look. "You really need to keep track of human pop culture."

"Pitch is the Spirit of Fear," North rumbled. "He is putting out lights."

Jack and Akuji blinked and looked at him.

"Can't you just switch them back on or light some candles?" Jack asked, confused. What did lights have to do with anything?

"What are you… oh! Not that sort of light! The lights on the Globe!" North explained.

"Globe?" Akuji looked curious.

"Each of us has a globe. Globe is covered in lights, one for each believer," North explained.

"And Pitch is making kids stop believing," Jack murmured quietly. "Why? What does it get him?"

"He hates us, mate," Bunny explained. "He had a lot of influence in the Dark Ages. Then we beat him and he lost a lot of his power. It's been six hundred years since."

Hmm. One of the Fae Regents was killed before Pitch's downfall. Did he have a hand in it?

Jack mentally shook his head. He was probably eager to blame Pitch for everything possible because of Gabriel's' stories of the Massacre. It was probably a coincidence. Or maybe he unwittingly set in motion the events that gave Maili the opportunity. That was a possibility. There was no evidence that Pitch even knew of the Courts, let alone helped kill a Regent.

"So it is satisfaction and vengeance he wants?" Jack looked at the Guardians.

"As Far as we can tell," Bunny confirmed.

"And his reasons for the Massacre?" Jack asked.

"Massacre?" Bunny blinked, looking at him. As did the other Guardians. Jack felt fury growing within him. How did they not know?

"Pitch Black attacked several races and wiped them out," he said calmly, icy rage filling him. "The races he attacked were the Panthalassa, the Suiyou, the Twi'leks, the Noldor, the Falmari, the Ryo-Ohki, the Wolkenritter, and the Pooka." He stared pointedly at Bunny as he spoke the last word. "I doubt any act of genocide can match what he did. He also wiped out the Dementors but it's generally agreed that was good thing."

Bunny swallowed. "No arguments here, mate," he said, voice oddly thick. North and the Tooth Fairy were looking fairly horrified and Sandy looked sad.

"What defences does this place have?" Akuji asked suddenly. "I don't they alone would discourage him. And while, Fear Fae generally don't like Spring magic, I dunno if that applies to Pitch. And if he's really determined, it won't stop him anyway. I mean, how much Spring magic is here?"

"I told you before," Jack said. "This place soaked with it. If Spring magic were liquid, we'd be drowning."

Bunny blinked at him. "You can sense that?"

Jack gave him a look. "Yes."

"Jack does have a lot of interactions with Spring Fae," Akuji said. "He often wakes up the Sprites so they can start preparing for their season. Although he sometimes renders the point moot."

"It's not my fault that lazy twit is so annoying," Jack stated. "Or that he drugged the other local Sprites so he could try to have more sleeping time without being woken up."

"You dropped a blizzard on his head," Akuji said flatly.

"It woke him up. And he hasn't tried a stunt like that since."

"Hey, did this happen on Easter, by any chance?" Bunny asked, beginning to scowl. Jack blinked and thought it over.

"I don't know," he answered. "I don't really keep track of the date." He kept track of seasons, not dates and holidays. He wasn't even sure exactly when Christmas was, just that in was in the middle of Winter in America. It was the time of year with the decorated pine trees, lights, tinsel and fat Santa impersonators around. Likewise, he had a vague idea of when Easter was but not exactly.

"…Remind me to get you a calendar," North said.

"Not like I'll look at it and it's only good for a year," Jack told him. Akuji snickered.

"So, local defences? Any little surprises you have for invaders? Jack and I didn't really have much trouble getting in, we just asked some jackalopes to dig us an entrance."

"Speaking of which, I should go let them know there's nothing to worry about," Jack mused. "Maybe ask them to refill the hole."

"I can handle that, mate," Bunny assured him.

"Ah," was all Jack said as he started towards where he had left the jackalopes. Bunny followed. Well, Jack supposed it wasn't surprising; The Guardian probably wanted to know where the hole was.

"You know, I'm not really clear on this Guardian stuff," he heard Akuji say as the two left. "Can you explain again?"

* * *

Aster wasn't sure what to think of Jack. There was something about how he moved that triggered something deep within him. Aster silently vowed to never mention that little detail to Tooth. She was a romantic. He could imagine all too well what conclusion she would reach.

Jack had known of the Massacre, had known that it wasn't just the Pooka killed but he hadn't heard exactly how many were wiped out.

Nine. Nine races were extinct. Or close to it. If there were any survivors, there were probably very few in number. Pitch had been very thorough in his genocide.

Damn him. Although Aster couldn't figure out why he targeted the Dementors. Unless it was to get rid of competition. They were nasty, horrible monsters.

"How did you hear about the Massacre?" Aster asked.

"Gabriel told me," Jack answered. "That was when his mate and children were born. And most likely his brother, but that was never confirmed."

"I see," Aster frowned. If he had been answering, he wouldn't have included the details about Gabriel's loss. Was this one of the differences with Fae or was there something else? But Gabriel, who was apparently extremely close to Jack, explained why Jack was so angry before. Looking back, Aster could see how his response could have been interpreted as ignorance, so no wonder Jack was angry. Especially since he may have actually recognized that he was a Pooka.

"Hey, guys!" Jack called up. "This isn't a hide-out so there's no need to keep watch. You can return home if you wish!"

"Okay!" came the answering yell. "…Wait, what about the hole?"

"One of the people here said they'll take of it," Jack answered.

"Oh?" A new voice. "Who?" the speaker squeaked.

"The Easter Bunny."

There was a pause. "Is he an actual bunny or someone dressed up?"

"…He's not in a costume," Jack blinked. "But he's pretty tall. About Gabriel's height."

"So he's not cute, fluffy and helpless?" the first speaker asked.

"…" Jack looked at Aster before turning his attention back up the hole. "He's not cute and fluffy."

"Okay! Bye bye!" There was the sound of several dozen pairs of feet taking off then silence. Aster felt vaguely annoyed. He hadn't missed that Jack hadn't said he wasn't helpless. Did the boy think Aster would be deadweight? Then again, Jack hadn't really seen Aster fight. So he couldn't really have an opinion could he?

"Earlier you said you could sense the Spring magic here," Aster said, breaking the silence. "So why'd you decide to check things out?"

Jack shrugged. "Fear Fae and Spring magic generally don't mix – Akuji said something about that before, didn't she?" At Aster nod, he continued. "And we found out that whatever was causing the trouble was very old, and probably cunning. Most likely cunning enough to be sneaky and hide in the last place anyone would look. And, well, if you were thinking up the sort of place a Fear Fae or maybe a Fear Spirit was avoiding, wouldn't something like this place come to mind?"

Aster wondered if he should be insulted that they thought Pitch might be hiding in his Warren or pleased that the logic they used dictated that it was the last place Pitch would be.

"ARE YOU SCREWING WITH ME?!" Akuji shrieked.

Now what?

* * *

Put a few Shout Outs in here. Who can name them all?


	38. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG or any Folklore.

"/…/" The person is speaking in Fey.

Chapter Thirty-Seven

"What's wrong?" Jack asked Akuji. Akuji turned and smiled. Jack debated running away.

That smile _never_ boded well.

"Toothy here lives in a flying castle called the Tooth Palace," She began. "It is constantly filled with her little helpers and they can set off something that will let her know if something's wrong."

"So what defences does it have?" Jack asked curiously.

"I just told you them."

"…That's it?" Jack stared blankly.

"Yep," Akuji nodded.

Jack stared at her before turning to the Tooth Fairy. "_Please_ tell are me there are more defences and you just don't want to tell them to a couple of strangers," he requested.

"Well, it was never really an issue before," she answered.

Jack twitched. This woman guarded the baby teeth of the _entire_ human population – including those who were no longer human. And she had no defences at all? "Right now, I dislike you," he said flatly. Now if only he knew her well enough to hate, that would get his point across much more efficiently.

"You got a problem?" Bunny asked, a brow raised.

"She collects teeth," Jack answered.

"Uh…yeah?" Bunny stared.

"She is Tooth Fairy," North nodded.

"So she has teeth from everyone?"

"Well, from humans," North shrugged. Sandy slapped himself in the face, wincing. Jack decided there and then the Dreamweaver was his favourite.

"So if someone invaded and took all the teeth she has, if they knew sympathetic magic, they could cause a lot of trouble, right?" Jack said dryly.

"Oh shit," Bunny muttered. North winced and the Tooth Fairy looked horrified.

"You never considered that?" Akuji blinked. "Wow, are you dumb!"

"Oi!" Bunny snapped.

"What?" Akuji looked at him in confusion.

"We need to go to Tooth Palace!" North boomed before Bunny could say anything. He strode off, Sandy and the Tooth Fairy following. Bunny scowled at Akuji before joining them. Jack and Akuji exchange glances.

"What's his problem?" Jack asked. "They're the ones who were idiots, not us," he frowned before trotting after them, Akuji tagging along. She shrugged.

"I'm not sure," she answered. "/I did get some interesting tidbits about Guardian membership, though./"

"/Oh?/" Jack looked at her, interested.

"/Apparently those rumours about them being tied to children's belief are valid,/" she murmured. "/If they lose enough believers, they weaken. And if they have _no_ believers at all, they fade out of existence./"

"/So, as I have no believers outside the Courts, they were basically giving me a death sentence,/" Jack said coldly, glaring ahead to where the Guardians were climbing into a sleigh. "/Short-sighted, aren't they?/"

Akuji nodded. "/Kinda wish Gabriel was here. Although maybe it's a good thing that he isn't. The flying, dismembered body parts would be counter-productive. Also, when your Court obtains changelings, have there been any reports of the Guardians interfering?/"

Jack tilted his head, considering. "/I have heard of encounters with the Sandman, very rare though. His dreamsand tends to make it easy to locate him. So generally my Fae don't bother while he's in the area./"

"/Only the Sandman? None of the others?/"

"/Nope./"

Akuji glanced ahead at the Guardians then back at him. "/My reports of the Tooth Collector mention someone tiny, like those tiny bird creatures she has. I don't think she's actually done any collecting for centuries./"

"/Interesting,/" Jack murmured.

"/And someone would have mentioned meeting a Guardian, so with the exception of the Sandman, they probably very rarely have anything with children,/" Akuji muttered. Then smirked. "/When this is over, lets kidnap them and lock them up with a bunch of kids, see how they cope." Jack grinned.

"/They'll probably have a breakdown!/" he chortled. Akuji snickered.

"/We should make sure the kids have plenty of supplies to make it interesting!/" she said. "/Like toys, crayons, paints, water balloons, caffeine…/" Jack started giggling at the resulting mental image and Akuji soon followed.

"What's so funny?" Bunny asked sharply from where he was sitting sulkily in a sleigh. What was that doing there anyway?

Jack stopped giggling and smiled sweetly at him. "We're plotting pranks and mischief," he told the furry Guardian. Bunny looked at him.

"Why does that scare me?" he muttered. Akuji and Jack just smirked at him and climbed into the sleigh.

"So… why the sleigh?" Jack asked.

"Everybody loves the sleigh!" North laughed.

"When were you giving out rides and why didn't we hear of it?" Jack asked.

"What?" Tooth asked.

"He said everyone loves the sleigh so he must have given out a lot of rides to be able to say that," Jack reasoned.

"I don't love it! And he _didn't_ give out rides!" Bunny grumbled.

"So, what's your basis for saying everybody loves the sleigh?" Akuji looked at North.

"…Let's go! Yah!" North directed the reindeer to take off.

"He doesn't have a basis for saying that," Jack declared firmly.

"Nope, nope, nope!" Akuji smirked.

"He never had a basis," Bunny grumbled. The furry Guardian dug his claws into the side of the sleigh as they took to the air.

"Hope you like loop-de-loops!" North cheered. Probably wasn't the smartest thing since they were still in the Warren. Then again, the ceiling was high and wasn't like the place was cramped.

"Ya-hoo!"

"Wheee!"

"…Hope ya like carrots…" Bunny muttered, looking queasy. Jack poked him. "Don't do that!"

"Fine," Jack shrugged. "Hey, check out the view!" He tumbled over the back of the sleigh with a shout.

"Jack!" Bunny jerked up and scrambled to peer over the back only to see Jack perched on one of the runners and examining the view.

"Pretty!" the Winter Spirit cooed. Akuji joined came up beside Bunny and stared at him.

"Jack… You can fly," she pointed out. "Haven't you seen this sort of view before?"

Jack shook his head. "Not from so far up. Gabriel doesn't like it when I'm too far out of his reach. If it wasn't so close to the Memorial Ceremony, he would have insisted on coming."

"That furball is protective to psychotic extremes," Akuji shook her head.

"Hey!" Jack turned to frown at her.

"I remember the incidents that got him certain nicknames," Akuji said dryly. "And I would like to point out _he is a shape-shifter_. Why didn't he turn into a bird and fly with you?"

"Shape-shifters need to know how the bodies of what they're turning into works. Like how a bird has hollow bones? They need to take that into account. And the muscles. And the tendons. And ligaments. And…"

"I get it. Shape-shifting is hard. Is that why they tend to have a few forms they turn into and not bother with anymore?"

"Pretty much," Jack shrugged. Bunny was gawking at him. "What?"

"…Nothing," he muttered. Jack blinked at him and shrugged. It wasn't his problem.

At that point, they passed through one of North's portals. Jack felt a pang as the familiar sense of being surrounded by Spring magic vanish. He looked back to where the portal was closing itself mournfully. The magic had felt relaxing, especially with the Shriek at the edge of his hearing. He tried to tune it out in favour of the murmurs of the Amulet but it was silent.

* * *

Aster wonder what it said that his fellow Guardians knew zilch (although that probably was no longer that case thanks to Jack's little lecture) about why he rarely bothered shape-shifting and only rarely used those abilities to increase his mass or grow extra arms and claws and the like yet Jack knew why perfectly. Then again, if Gabriel was a shape-shifter, then it would be weird if Jack _didn't_ know since they apparently were almost always together.

Aster wondered what the Memorial Ceremony was. Was it something to remember and honour those who died in the Massacre Pitch caused? Aster had garden in the corner of his Warren, one dedicated to his fallen clan. He visited it every Summer to mourn his lost people, some visits brief, others lasting for a month or more.

He also wondered why the hell he was stupid enough to let North land his cursed sleigh in the Warren. He _hated_ the thing! Being in the air and off the nice, firm, _solid_ ground wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for North's driving!

Then they entered the Tooth Palace and were swarmed by Tooth's mini-Fairies. Why did they have to share their mother/queens obsession with teeth? Aster kept his lips firmly sealed and growled slightly.

"So now what?" Jack asked. He promptly mobbed by a swarm of fairies, the tiny creatures crowding to look at his teeth. "Hey, what the hell?"

"You can't blame them," Tooth said. "Your teeth are so _beautiful_. As white as freshly fallen snow!" she gushed, poking her fingers into his mouth.

This proved to be a mistake. Jack snapped his jaw shut.

"Ow!" Tooth yelped and tried to tug her hand away. Jack gripped her fingers with his teeth for a few moments before releasing her.

"That was rude and annoying," he told her, frowning.

"Sorry…" Tooth muttered sheepishly. Both Jack and Akuji twitched and gave her a look. What was with that? Aster knew they were Fae and all but surely that didn't explain why they were so _weird._

North broke the tension.

"Now, Tooth Palace needs to be protected. That is very important," he declared. "So, how do we do it?"

* * *

Huh. Looks like Pitch may not get the teeth after all. Or maybe he will. –shrugs-

And yes, Jack bit Tooth. Honestly, that's what I would have done to her if I was in his position. Anyone else who would have bitten Tooth if she just shoved her fingers into their mouth? She is a tad over-enthusiastic and obsessive when it comes to teeth.

As for not understanding why Bunny was offended when they called them dumb, Jack and Akuji are _regents_. In the Fae Realms, the only people equal to them are the Summer and High Court Regents. The regents are extremely powerful Fae. Meaning that when they say something insulting, people are more inclined to let it go. And from their perspective, it was dumb. Except for those too young to have lost teeth, _everyone_ can be hit with sympathetic magic if the user has access to her collection of teeth.

Given that Jack is extremely paranoid about sympathetic magic and the more common uses revolve around _pain_ and control (The sympathetic magic Tooth uses is extremely unique), meaning Akuji knows how bad it is to on the receiving end despite never being there, to them, the lack of protection is sheer stupidity. Whereas it never occurred to the Guardians someone might just try it, so protecting them didn't seem important.


End file.
